There You'll Be
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: Rafe's got a tagalong tomboy little sister. She's always following Rafe and Danny around, read and see what happened between them before and after WWII
1. Girls Will Be Girls

A/N: My fourth attempt at writing, I hope this is better than the others. This one is different than my other stories (if that's what you call them j/k) They're about Harry Potter, usually. This one is about the movie Pearl Harbor. I saw it, I loved it, I'm going to see it again. I hope you enjoy! Review!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, other than Jo, and her parents, and Faith Hill and her writers own the title.  
  
There You'll Be  
  
Chapter 1- Girls Will Be Girls  
  
"C'mon, Danny, help me out," said 13 year old Rafe.  
  
"I dunno, Rafe. What if you break your arm or your leg again?" asked Danny, trying to change his best friend's mind.   
  
"No, I won't. That's why I'm jumpin' in the swimmin' hole."  
  
Jo came runnin' toward them, in overalls and her strawberry blonde hair in curls instead of their usual pigtails and her blue eyes dancing. Rafe and Danny burst out laughing. She crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"You- you look like a- a girl!" said Rafe through peals of laughter.  
  
"I am a girl!" protested Jo.  
  
"Wh- why is your hair in curls?" asked Danny, calming down a bit.  
  
"Ma said that now that I'm twelve, I gotta act like a girl. So, she put me in a pink, frilly dress, and did my hair in curls. I keep a pair of overalls in the barn, so I ran outta the house when she wasn't lookin' and took off that stupid dress. She blindfolded me to get it on. She told me she had a surprise for me. I couldn't get the curls out. What're y'all doin'?" she asked, her hands now on her hips.  
  
"Rafe's gonna fly into the swinnin' hole, rather than off the barn again," said Danny.  
  
"Wow! Can I watch? Please?"  
  
"No!" said Rafe.  
  
"I'll tell Ma."  
  
"Josephine! No you won't! Curly Head!"  
  
"Rafe! Don't call me that! And that don't make sense 'curly head'? And I won't tell her if you let me come! I ain't gonna do anything."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She smiled and followed them. After many of having watched them, she was able to help Danny and Rafe. In spite the fact they acted as if they didn't want her around, they usually liked having her help. Whatever they were interested in, so was she. She always thought of them as her two older brothers, and they always helped each other out. When they were finally done making the wings, they walked to the swimming hole, and taped the wings to Rafe. He ran and jumped off the dock. For a second Rafe was suspended in air, and all three were in awe. Then he went down shouting.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! Uh oh-"  
  
Then he did a belly- flop into the water. Jo and Danny raced to the end of the dock and were on their stomachs looking into the water. The wings had come up, but no Rafe.   
  
"I think we killed 'im," said Jo.  
  
Suddenly, he came up.  
  
"Boo!" he shouted, pulling Danny and Jo in the water after him.  
  
The three played in the water until dinner, then theey went to their houses. Jo and Rafe were walking home through their corn field and they heard a hiss and a green snake slithered in front of them, and before Rafe could stop her, Jo had stooped over and picked it up, putting it in her pocket. They hurried home and they went in to wash their hands. But before they were safe at the dinner table their mother caught them.  
  
"Josephine Heather McCawley! You are in a lot of trouble for running out of the house this morning. What were you- what's in your pocket?" asked Mrs. McCawley.  
  
Jo took out the snake and held it toward her mother.  
  
"His name is Bobby. Wanna hold 'im?"  
  
"Most certainly not. Get that thing out of my house!"  
  
Jo looked at her feet and let him go outside. She didn't meet her mother's eyes the rest of that night.  
  
"Molly, calm down, girls will be girls, let her be. She'll be a lady in due time. Give her time," said their father, Andrew McCawley  
  
"Andy! I've given her twelve years, she spends too much time with Rafe. I don't even think he wants her around. I think the little Walker boy talks him into it."  
  
"It's not Rafe who doesn't want me around! It's you! You're embarrassed of me 'cause I'm not pretty! Or perfect. Well, Ma! I'm sorry for not being perfect!" shouted Jo.  
  
She ran out of the house to her favorite spot, a big oak tree. She climbed as high as she could and wouldn't come down, not even for her father or brother. Over the next few years Jo didn't change at all, and neither did her mothers pleas for her to wear a skirt to school, like the other girls. At fifteen, she still tagged along with Rafe and Danny. Once, in the middle of her History lesson, Rafe and Danny stood outside her classroom door and made faces, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Is there something funny about the Civil War, you'd like to share with us, Miss McCawley?" asked Mr. Johnston, her mono- toned teacher. (A/N: Mono- toned means talking in the same, unemotional voice constantly. Just for those of you didn't know what it meant)  
  
The other kids in the class began to whisper.  
  
"No sir. I was just thinking what reaction the class would have if this class ever changed. Do you know the meaning of the word drone? D-r-o-n-e?" she said quickly, trying to keep Danny and Rafe from getting in trouble.  
  
"Yes, Miss McCawley I know what it means."  
  
"It means to speak in the same tone all the time. May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
Jo stood up and left the class by the time he said 'Yes'.  
  
"Sorry we got you in trouble," said Danny,  
  
"Don't worry about it, they all think I'm crazy any way," said Jo.  
  
"Nice excuse, though," said Rafe.  
  
"Really? Thanks Rafe. What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Roamin' the halls, makin' faces at people. Gettin' you friends," said Danny.  
  
"We're gettin' her friends?" asked Rafe.  
  
"With people seein' her with you that makes her the most popular girl in school, next to whoever your sweetheart is."  
  
"I don't have a sweetheart."  
  
"Every girl in school has a crush on you. Well, everyone except me. Well, I've got to go. Y'all go back to class" said Jo.  
  
They nodded and walked down the hall back to their class and Jo went back into hers. At lunch a few weeks later, Jo was sitting with her so- called "friends" who all actually had a crush on her brother. Rafe came over to her table and all the girls began to straiten up and try to impress him.  
  
"Hey, Jo, about this morning, sorry. You know I thought they were Ma's."  
  
"Go away Rafe, did you have to bring it up? I'd forgotten about it. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Priss! At least Ma doesn't have to bribe me to wear proper clothes on Sunday!"  
  
Jo took her mashed potatoes and threw them in his face, and left him standing there. Danny ran after her.  
  
"God, I hate being the Peacemaker between those two," he said to himself.  
  
He caught up to her.  
  
"Danny, don't try to make everything good," said Jo, angrily.  
  
"Okay, I just want to know what happened."  
  
She started walking away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him, grabbing her other arm, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Fine, Danny. Today, Rafe got up early and grabbed some undergarments off the line, thinking they were Ma's, well, I saw them after some others did, and I saw that they were mine. I was so mad, he couldn't figure it out until he actually looked at them," said Jo.  
  
Danny had to try suppress his laughter, because he knew if he didn't she would take her anger out on him. Jo took this opportunity to go back to where her lunch was. Rafe came up to her, this time he came from behind her. He grabbed her arms before she could turn.  
  
"Listen, before you do anything, I'm really really really sorry. Do you accept my apology?" he said.  
  
"Yes. I forgive you, but remember, don't touch my things."  
  
All of the girls stared at her like she was crazy after Rafe left. Morgan Jackson leaned toward her.  
  
"Are you crazy? You just threw mashed potatoes at Rafe McCawley. THE Rafe McCawley," she whispered.  
  
"Really? There's an A Rafe McCawley, other than my annoying older brother?" asked Jo, sarcastically.  
  
Their eyes grew wide.  
  
"He's your brother?" asked Jacqueline Smithe.  
  
"Yes, I thought y'all knew that."  
  
Everyone immediately wanted to come over to her house. Jo rolled her eyes, took her lunch and left. She sat in a corner all by herself. Danny and Rafe noticed this and went over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Wings?" asked Danny, using her nickname.  
  
"Why aren't you with your friends?" asked Rafe.  
  
"They ain't my friends, they're your fan club, Rafe. You're all they talk about. It's sickening, 'specially since you're my brother," said Jo.  
  
The boys had nothing to say.  
  
"Jo, what do you want to become when you grow up?" asked Danny, as a change of subject.  
  
"Pilot in the Army, but they won't let me because I'm a girl. Life is so unfair. Ma said that it's bad to want to do a man's job."  
  
"Don't say that, my Pa says there are three pilots that are the best he's ever seen. And my Pa don't lie. He said they are me, Rafe, and you. He said he thought it was Rafe flying around last week, until he came over, while you were doing loop- the- loops over the corn field," said Danny.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. He had to convince her of this often until, when Danny and Rafe were twenty- four, they enlisted in the Army, leaving Jo at home.  
  
The day they had to leave, Jo got up early and went up to her tree, and no one could find her. Danny came over about ten o'clock. Rafe and Danny came to the tree.  
  
"Jo? Jo, we're leaving," Rafe called up the tree.  
  
Jo came down gave them both hugs, not looking at them.  
  
"Oh my God, Rafe, we're gonna die, she's crying!" said Danny, hugging her again.  
  
"Shut up, Danny. I'm losing my brothers and only friends in one day. And you're leaving me here with Ma and Pa, they're gettin' older. I gotta do most of the chores without anyone to talk to or joke around with. I'm gonna miss y'all. Goodbye, come home soon. I love y'all."  
  
They hugged her again, and left her standing there, crying.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. Please, please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. All By Myself

A/N: I accidentally deleted a scene in the last chapter, but I'll re- write it after I'm done with the story. It's mostly about Rafe and Jo's cousin coming to visit. The last chapter was mostly telling about Jo's personality, ect.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize. And I don't own Col. Rabb, JAG does.  
  
There You'll Be  
  
All By Myself- Chapter 2  
  
It had been months since Danny and Rafe left and they all wrote back and forth constantly. Jo had been as lonely as ever. About a year after they had left Jo got a letter from Rafe.  
  
Dear Jo,  
  
How are you holding up? We went for our physicals yesterday, and I almost failed it completely! We had to take an eye exam, and, well, you know how I am with letters. Well, there was this one nurse who was beautiful. I had to beg to get her to pass me on the eye exam. And when I found out she was doing those shots we had to get, I went back for her to give me a shot. I used another guy's physical forms, he hadn't gotten his shots so, I went back to this one nurse. I gave her the form, then she gave me the shot. I tried to ask her out on a date, but she poked me again. Well, I left, and came back two seconds later, I felt real strange. It was my second time getting the shot. I passed out and broke my nose. When I came to, and was able to leave, I bought a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I tried to get the cork off, and it hit me right in the nose! I tried not to cry, but it hurt! I poured it into the glasses and tried to drink. She laughed at me, leaned me back into her lap, and put some snow on my nose. We fell in love that night. They're coming next week to go out on the town. They being the nurses.  
  
Love your brother,  
  
Rafe  
  
PS Danny's writing this as usual. He says hello.  
  
PS 2. Her name is Evelyn.  
  
After Jo read this she burst out laughing. Leave it to Rafe to do something stupid for a girl. Jo wrote back as soon as she had time.  
  
Dear Rafe,  
  
Why, dear brother, did you get a shot twice to get a nurse? Why didn't you just ask her on a date without trying to kill yourself? And if you want advice on women, DON'T ASK ME! Ma and Pa are fine, so am I. Ma's teaching me French, Japanese, German and Italian, just in case we go to war. I told her that if we do go to war and I have to pass as a Jap, then I'd have to sew the edges of my eyes back, dye my hair black, somehow turn my eyes black and become real pale. Pa laughed, Ma didn't find it funny. Did Danny tell you? Mr. Walker fell and broke his leg, horribly. He won't be able to fly or do his work as well. I offered to help, and he offered to pay me, but I wouldn't let him. I get to fly everyday! But only for work, I still love it. Send my love to Danny. I hope you two are behaving, although I doubt it. Love you,  
  
Your favorite sister,  
Jo  
  
PS Bobby Jones came to call last week. Ma almost died, she'd given up on me getting married. I told her we were just friends and she got mad. Who is surprised? Pa had to take her to bed, he left us alone downstairs. Ma came down to `get some water' which was a lie. She still doesn't trust me.  
  
He got her reply the same day he found out he was going to England. He'd tell them in a letter and send it tomorrow, so they couldn't stop him. He had Danny send the letter, and make sure that Jo didn't do anything stupid. A months later Jo was dusting the crops for Mr. Walker, and a man came to the Walker's house. Mrs. Walker answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Is your husband home?" asked the man in the blue uniform.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
He came in and sat across from Mr. Walker.  
  
"Danny's not dead is he?" was Mr. Walker's first question, gripping tightly to the arms of his chair.  
  
"No sir. Is that your son out there flying? Would he be interested in enlisting into the Army as a pilot? How old is he?"  
  
"No, that's not my son. I have one son, he's already in the Army, that's our neighbor. Yes, I believe so, you'll have to ask, though. And I think, twenty four. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"He is one of the best flyers I've ever seen in all my days. By the way, my name's Rabb, Colonel Rabb. May I talk to the young Pilot?"  
  
"Sure. Go right ahead."  
  
The colonel left and waited for Jo to land. Jo landed and got out of the plane.  
  
"Hello, I'm Colonel Rabb, you're one of the best pilots I've ever seen. Would you be interested in joining the Army?"  
  
Jo coughed, she had a some allergy's and the dust made her voice sound deeper. She nodded, still coughing.  
  
"Great! What's your name by the way?" he asked, taking out some papers.  
  
"Jo, sir."  
  
He asked her many questions and was about to leave when he stopped.  
  
"What is your full name?" he asked.  
  
"Josephine Heather McCawley, sir."  
  
He gaped as she took off the goggles, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, you're a girl."  
  
"What do you mean by that, sir?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll ask Washington. We need all the help we can get, I'm sure you'll be able to get in. I might be able to get you in with the nurses, for bunking.'  
  
"Nurses, sir? I'd like to stay as close to the base as possible, sir. I don't mind being with the boys, sir. I practically lived with my brother and his best friend, sir."  
  
"I'll take you to Washington with me. Where do you live?"  
  
"Through the corn field, sir."  
  
"You're very disciplined. The Army likes that. I'll speak with your parents. Good night."  
  
He put his hat on and went back to his car, and went toward her house. She put the plane away and ran home as fast as she could. She saw that the colonel had beaten her there, and her mother was trying to keep him from taking her daughter away from her. Jo stood at the screen door and watched.  
  
"Sir, we'll sleep on it. If she goes, she'll meet you at the station at ten forty five. If not, she won't be there," said Mr. McCawley.  
  
Colonel Rabb nodded and left. Jo went to the back of the house to milk the cows while he left. She brought the milk to the front door, but didn't walk in, she still stood in front of the screen door. Watching her parents.  
  
"Molly, if she wants to go, she should. This has been her life- long dream. Let her go. We can hire a boy to help us out and the Walkers," pleaded Mr. McCawley.  
  
"No! I've lost one child to the air. I won't loose another!"  
  
"Molly-"  
  
"Don't Molly me."  
  
"She's an adult, let her make her own decisions."  
  
"As long as she's living here, she'll do as I say."  
  
"Molly. Let her do what she wants."  
  
"Andy, n-" Molly caught sight of Jo at the door, and looked at her blue eyes.   
  
She recognized the look in Jo's eyes. They were the same look that she herself had had when her husband had to go in to W.W.I. Molly sighed.  
  
"Fine, she can do what she wants."  
  
Jo smiled, brought the milk and ran into the sitting room, and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank you Ma, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Molly smiled and hugged her daughter. They packed some of her things that night and got out a dress suit for Jo to wear the next day, and for once, Jo didn't argue. The next day, Jo got up, did her chores, ate breakfast and got ready by eight- thirty. Jo had the tan jacket and skirt on and a white shirt under the jacket, and she had her blonde hair in an elegant bun. She got her bags and her father took her to the train station. It was not a tearful goodbye, because she knew her parents would be fine. She saw Colonel Rabb waiting on the platform, looking around for her.   
  
"Good morning, Colonel," she said to him, standing straight and saluting.   
  
He saluted her back.  
  
"At ease."  
  
She did so.  
  
"I'm glad your mother changed he mind," he said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, sir, so am I, sir."  
  
They got on the train and they sat next to each other, discussing where she would go, if accepted into the Army. They decided on the only possible place, Pearl Harbor. When they got to Washington DC several hours later, they immediately went to the White House. After two hours of waiting outside the President's office, Jo was finally invited in.  
  
"How could this lovely young lady, want to go into a war?" asked the President.  
  
"She's the best pilot I've ever seen," answered Col. Rabb.  
  
"Let her answer for herself, please. What is your name?"  
  
"Jo McCawley, sir. And it's always been my dream to be a pilot in the Army. And please don't do me any favors as I'm a girl, I hate that, sir. My brother is in England right now, fighting in the war, sir," said Jo, with amazing confidence.  
  
"You're brave, not afraid of anything, are you?" he said that as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Sir, may I say something?"  
  
"Of course dear child."  
  
"I am afraid of something, I'm afraid of losing my brother, sir."  
  
"What is your brother's name?"  
  
"Rafe McCawley, sir."  
  
"Do you say sir after everything you say?"  
  
"Yes sir. Why, sir?"  
  
"Don't you not say it?"  
  
"Would you rather me say ma'am? I don't think that would suit you, sir."  
  
The President laughed. Jo was terrified, she didn't mean it as a joke, but as a question.  
  
"I like her. I think I'll assign you in Pearl Harbor. Good luck, Lieutenant McCawley."  
  
Jo smiled, thanked the President and went off to Pearl Harbor, by train to California and plane the rest of the way. When she got there, some women put a lai around her neck. She saw a bunch of people there, first she was taken to her quarters, which was with the men. All were in there. They were all doing various things, one was looking at his photographs, a redhead was looking at a photo of his sweetheart, one was sanding a long piece of wood, and trying to put a fin on it, and another had his back toward her, looking out the window.  
  
"Men, this is your new roommate. Treat her well."  
  
The man who had come with Jo, left her standing there in her tan suit and with all her bags. When he had said `her' all but the man looking out the window turned and looked at her. When the man left they all practically laid down for her to walk on.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing? I expect you to treat me no differently than the man next to you. Got that?"  
  
The man at the window stood up, not noticing her presence, until he walked by her. He suddenly looked up and pulled her by both arms, and looked her in the eyes, so close they could have kissed.  
  
"Jo?"  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Jo!"  
  
"Danny!"  
  
They hugged, much to the confusion of the others.  
  
"Y'all this is my little sister," said Danny.  
  
"You told us you were an only child," said the one with a greasy wrench in his hand.  
  
"I am, Goose, I am. This is actually McCawley's little baby sis. We were all close and she was like my sister. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I joined the Army, as a pilot. Just like I've always wanted," said Jo, proudly, tossing her bag on an empty bed.  
  
"And the government, not to mention your Ma, let you?"  
  
"Yup. I met the President himself! And I had to beg Ma, when Colonel Rabb left after asking them. And I didn't go lookin' to be in the Army, neither. I was dustin' your Pa's crops when he came lookin' for me! I was so shocked, and so was he when he found out I was a girl. But he took me to Washington, and I've worn the same damn skirt for a week! I hate skirts. Will y'all excuse me so I can change real quick?"  
  
The man nodded and she grabbed her bag from the bed, changed out of her suit and changed into her uniform, an pair of green pants, a white shirt, and the President had given her dog tags before she got on the train. She came out five minutes later, to see everyone crowded around Danny, asking him questions.  
  
"Hey, Danny! Does she have a beau?" asked the one called Goose.  
  
"No, I don't. And you know you could ask me these questions, you don't have to tackle Danny for the answers," said Jo.  
  
The men turned around, embarrassed.   
  
"W- w- w- wow. You- you- you're q- q- q - quick," said the redhead.  
  
"Chill out Red, she won't bite," said Danny.  
  
"G- g- g- good to know."  
  
Jo smiled a bit.   
  
"Hey Jo, we're going out to-" started Danny, but someone knocked on the door.  
  
Red answered it, as Jo put her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"D- D- D- Danny, it's for you."  
  
Danny took it and the color instantly drained from his face. Jo saw him and became slightly worried.  
  
"What? Danny is it your Pa? What?"  
  
He handed her the yellow telegram. She took it slowly, as he put on his jacket and hat. Jo looked at it and fell to her knees.  
  
"My God. No, no, not Rafe, he never did anything to deserve this," she whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
Danny fell to his knees in front of her, hugging her.  
  
"Jo, Jo listen to me. It's okay. Don't do anything stupid, in other words, something I wouldn't want you to do. I'll be right back."  
  
He stood up and left, leaving Jo crying on the floor.  
  
Red patted her on the back, confused.  
  
Goose took the telegram and read it passing it around to the others. They all understood immediately. Later that night Danny came back. Jo was in the bed next to him as he laid down, he caught her eye.  
  
"Go to sleep," he instructed her.  
  
"Where'd you go?" she asked.  
  
"Rafe's girlfriend is also stationed here. I went and told her."  
  
Jo nodded.  
  
"He told me a lot about her."  
  
"I know, I wrote it for him."  
  
Jo laughed a hollow laugh.   
  
"I don't know why, but I'm expecting him to come back, trying to get you to help him on another of his crazy antics," said Jo.  
  
"I know, so do I."  
  
They didn't talk much for a long time and three months later Danny stayed out late. One night Jo got really worried. She was pacing around the room, all the men watched her.  
  
"Ya know, Jo, if you keep doin' that, you'll wear a hole in the floor," said Goose.  
  
"That's not funny. I'm worried about Danny, he's actin' real strange. Y'all know it, too. He's never acted like this. And he was actin' really, really odd when Rafe's girlfriend came in today. I haven't seen him since then."  
  
After she said that he walked in and ran into Jo.  
  
"What are you still doing up?" Danny asked, innocently.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Daniel Walker, you know very well why I'm still up," scolded Jo.  
  
"No, Mother, I don't."  
  
"Don't play that with me. I didn't like it when we were kids, I don't like it now. Now, please tell me the truth, where were you?"  
  
"Out. Do I have to tell you where I go all the time?"  
  
"No, but it would be nice if you told us you were takin' a plane out with Rafe's old girlfriend."  
  
"Her name is Evelyn."  
  
"Do I look like I care? I was worried, anythin' could have happened to you. You know I'm paranoid, ever since Rafe died. You know that! I couldn't bear to loose my other brother. I'm sorry if I'm a pain in the butt! If you really feel that way, I'll ignore you, do you want me to? Because I will!"  
  
"Jo, calm down. I'm sorry. I don't want you to ignore me, and you're not a pain it the butt."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. Jo glanced at him and went to bed. The next day, Jo went to the hospital to meet this Evelyn. She walked in and a bunch of women giggled.  
  
"New recruits!" they all said together, all except one with dark hair, and pale skin.  
  
"No, actually I've been here for about three months. I'm not a nurse, I'm a pilot. I'm lookin'-"  
  
"A woman pilot? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," said one with brown, curly hair and glasses.  
  
"Here's my dog tags. I'm lookin' for Evelyn. I'm Jo McCawley."  
  
"As in Rafe McCawley?" asked the pale one with dark hair.  
  
"He was my brother, my best friend. Are you the newest addition to his fan club?"  
  
"No, I'm Evelyn."  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to say, not to keep my brother out too late or break his heart. Just a warning."  
  
Jo turned to leave.  
  
"Your brother's dead."  
  
Jo turned around.  
  
"No, my other brother. Danny Walker, he was my brother's best friend, mine too. He's like my brother, I call him my brother. Good day. Oh, and by the way. Which ever one of you is Betty. Red talks about you a whole lot. You're all he ever talks about. Don't tell him I told ya, though, he's kill me."  
  
A young blonde blushed, and smiled. Jo left. A month later, Danny got a telegram, this time on white paper, so they knew it wasn't a death, but he left after reading it. Jo picked it up and read it, her eyes grew wide, and she followed him to the hospital. When she got there she almost fainted, but she realized what she was seeing. It was Rafe. She looked different, her hair had turned almost white, her skin was much darker, she had many, many freckles, and the sparkle of her eye had gone out.   
  
"You two stay away," said Rafe to Danny and Evelyn, not seeing Jo.  
  
"Rafe?" Jo called.  
  
Rafe turned around. Jo ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Wings? What are you doing here? You didn't do anything against me too did you?"  
  
"What? No! I'm here as a pilot, as I always wanted. I'll tell you about it."  
  
"Tell me over a drink, I'm buying."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked to the beach and Rafe got a little drunk and had Goose's hula shirt on Jo had on Red's. Danny walked up and Rafe toasted him. Danny just stood there. Rafe called him rude and Danny drank it. Soon, they were fighting and Jo was trying to stop them. The owner had called the MP, and they were on their way. All the military personnel who were there ran. Jo followed Danny and Rafe to a car, where the three fell asleep next to the ocean. Jo was in the back seat with her brother. He had his feet in her face and she had hers in his. There was a sudden sound of bombing and screaming, and the three woke up. Jo got in the drivers seat, making Danny get in the back, with a guy who had just jumped in. Introductions were made and Jo made good that clich‚, `Put the pedal to the metal' and she ignored every light and sign to get to Pearl Harbor.  
  
"Can't you get there any faster Jo?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can go a whole lot faster, we can use the B- 15 in my back pocket," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and drive!" shouted Danny.   
  
Jo took a short cut through a field and on to the Harbor. They ran into the garage, and called a smaller air field, getting clearance, and assurance of the planes. This time Rafe drove. They got there with the Japs not far behind them.   
  
"Faster Rafe! Go!" shouted Jo, pushing the man with the camera off of her.  
  
"I'm trying to film here!" he shouted.   
"Then don't `film' on top of me!"  
  
They pulled up to the airfield and got to the ammunition closet. There were three planes that were ready to go. A blonde guy jumped in one, Rafe and Danny took the other two. Jo grabbed some ammunition and ran for the one in need of bullets. She loaded it up, climbed in, started the plane, and went up behind Rafe.   
  
"Wings, you okay?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Let's show these Japs who they're messing with!"   
  
Jo got behind two Japanese planes and shot them down, not seeing the one following her. Danny shot down three, and Rafe four.  
  
"Jo, look out behind you!" shouted Danny.  
  
"I see `im."  
  
He shot at her and hit her wing. She cursed.  
  
"Josephine Heather McCawley, watch your language!" said Rafe.  
  
"Shut up, Rafe. I can't stay up much longer!"  
  
Jo began to fly circles around a tower, and managed to get behind her enemy, and shoot him down.  
  
"Jo! Land! Land! Now!" said Danny, who also had to land.   
  
Jo landed and Danny and Rafe followed her. They were happy that they made it through alive. They then went to the hospital, to give blood. Jo glaring at Evelyn the entire time, no one noticing her gaze. After the massacre, they went to see who hadn't survived. Jo noticed Red kneeling next to a casket. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back.  
  
"She was only seventeen."  
  
Jo bowed her head in respect for all who lie there. Rafe, Danny and Jo were called to Dolittle's office. Danny and Rafe were nervous, but Jo was confident.  
  
"I heard something about you," began Dolittle.  
  
"We can explain sir," said Danny.  
  
"What can you explain?"  
  
"Whatever it is you heard, sir," said Rafe.  
  
"You mean the hula shirts you flew in, or the ten Japs you three took down."  
  
Relief was noticeable in Danny and Rafe's faces, but Jo just stood there, as Dolittle promoted them all to Captain, and gave them a mission, a top secret mission. The readily accepted. The day they were to leave to begin training, Jo caught sight of Evelyn talking to Rafe. Jo could see in her eyes that she was pregnant, but wasn't telling Danny yet. Evelyn saw Jo glowering at her as Jo walked past them.  
  
"Rafe, I don't think your sister likes me much," she whispered.  
  
"She don't like most people. She said she only trusts me an' Danny. I asked her about you once, she didn't say anything, but just kept glarin' and huffin'. So, Danny and I let her be. She said that she doesn't want you to hurt either Danny or me. She's very protective of us. Like I am of Danny and he is of her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jo walked over.  
  
"Rafe, it's time to go. Dolittle's waiting, impatiently, I might add."  
  
Jo took no notice of Evelyn as she left. Rafe followed. They got to the base where they were to train before the mission. First, they were all to stand in a line, there, they were asked all who were to accept the mission to step forward, and all stepped forward. Jo, Danny and Goose did a lot of the `lightening' for the planes.  
  
"We want a skinny lady, not a fat lady," shouted Dolittle, walking around and watching.  
  
"If we want a skinny lady, we could fly Jo, if she had a propeller on her face," joked Goose.  
  
"And an engine up her butt," added Rafe, quietly.  
  
"You're not funny, Goose," said Jo, hanging upside down from under the plane.  
  
"Goose, don't call her a lady, `cause she isn't one."  
  
"I am so! I just don't act it sometimes. Ask Danny what I was wearing when I first came to Hawaii."  
  
"Nothin'?"  
  
"Rafe Lorenzo McCawley! I'll tell Ma!"  
  
"I'm jokin'. Danny, what was Jo wearing when she came to Hawaii?"  
  
Rafe was only humoring her, he `knew' she had worn either overalls or jeans.  
  
"A skirt and a jacket, with her hair in a bun. I was shocked, too," said Danny.  
  
Rafe stared open- mouthed. Jo smirked and went back up under the plane. Eventually they were able to turn the fat ladies into skinny ladies, and were on their way to Japan.  
  
A/N: Special thanx to those who reviewed:  
  
Skye Rocket  
Supernatural Angel  
Tabbycat2000  
angel87  
usagi_sailor  
ashkickerchic  
Domineque  
HuntressMinerva  
georgie   
Jenna   
Guinevere assEnineCHICK@hotmail.com   
kaleigh   
/jenny Snoball2128@aol.com   
monica   
Astrid  
jess-chan   
Tiara   
  
  
  
  



	3. Up, Up and Away (Ch 3 thru the rest I've...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from outside this story isn't mine.  
  
There You'll Be  
Chapter 3  
Up, Up, and Away (revised)  
  
At night was the only time Danny could think clearly, and for a long time. One night, he realized something. He didn't love Evelyn! He smiled at the thought of her and Rafe being happy together. Then he remembered the ring that was in his jacket pocket. He had bought for Evelyn, for if he made it back alive, but it was no longer for her. Boy, did he need help.  
  
"Jo, are you awake?" he whispered.  
  
He got a moan for a reply.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
Another moan. The next morning, right before sunrise, he woke Jo up and told her to get dressed. She did so and followed him out of the bunk. Gooz and Rafe were still asleep, so they didn't wake them. Danny led Jo to the front of the carrier, and sat down. She sat next to him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
"I don't love Evelyn."  
  
"Good. I don't like her."  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
"Close your eyes. I'm goin' to give you somethin' and I want you to keep it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jo closed her eyes. Danny took her hand, and put the ring in it.  
  
"Okay, open them. That's for substituting you with Evelyn."  
  
Jo looked at the ring. The sun had just begun to rise and the setting was beautiful.  
  
"Danny- I- does this- I mean- wow. Does this mean you never loved her, you just thought you did?"  
  
"Yes, it means that I loved you, but went with her instead."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. The horn sounded for everyone to wake up. Jo put the ring on her finger and they went to breakfast.  
  
"Where were you two?" asked Rafe.  
  
"We went for a walk, Danny needed my advice on something," said Jo.  
  
"Okay, well, today's the day, good luck to all."  
  
Jo smiled at Rafe, and as soon as Dolittle walked in the mess hall, he became his serious, brown- nosing self.  
  
"Men-" he saw Jo, "And woman, today you will embark on a dangerous journey. This may be the last time you'll see the person next to you, alive."  
  
Jo looked at Danny, Danny looked at Rafe and Rafe looked at Jo, then they switched; Jo looked at Rafe, Rafe looked at Danny, and Danny looked at Jo. Danny and Jo had silently agreed not to tell Rafe, yet.  
  
"I wish you all good luck and fare thee well."  
  
A man came in and told Dolittle about the Japanese patrol boats and he told the others. They all grabbed their gear, prepared the planes and got into their planes in their positions. Jo was positioned behind Rafe, to land them in case of a problem. They flew from about two hundred more miles than they were supposed to. They got to Tokyo and hit them as hard as possible. And Rafe tried as hard as he could to get out of there. Only three out of the sixteen made it to China. Rafe moved so Jo could land the plane.  
  
"Men, if we're captured, don't shoot, I'll give you a signal," said Jo.  
  
"What's the signal?" asked Danny.  
  
"You'll know, tell those in your plane the same. And don't let them see your weapons, I've all ready hidden mine."  
  
"Roger," said Dolittle.  
  
They all told the men in their planes what Jo had said. Jo was forced to land in a rice paddy as the Japanese ambushed them. Danny's plane came from over head, and shot at the Japanese, then crashed. They ran to the crashed plane, as the other came to the ground, more gently that the other two. Jo and Rafe looked around the plane, they found Gooz and the others, but no Danny, another guy was missing, too. Jo was worried and the Japanese held them at gun point. There was a scream and gunfire. Jo's heart fell to her toes. About five Japanese men crowded around her. She began her signal. She reached her hand to her back, the men put up their guns. She said something in Japanese, and smiled slyly. The men smiled and talked amongst themselves, the other men came around, dragging their prisoners. Jo somehow managed to pull her brazier out of her sleeve, then dropped it on the ground. All the men, except the Americans stared at it. Jo pulled off her jacket and pulled her guns out.   
  
"Now," she said sweetly.   
  
Then she said something else in Japanese and they dropped their guns, except one, who shot at Rafe, but missed, and Jo shot him. Then there was shouting, but it wasn't in Japanese, it was the Chinese. Jo went into the plane to get re- dressed. When she came out the guys were all staring at her.  
  
"Who taught you that?" asked Rafe.  
  
"I learned it by myself, thank you very much. I had to find some way to do it without you or Danny seeing, as I knew you two sat outside my window, trying to scare me," replied Jo.  
  
"I'm proud of you Captain, but tell me, what did you say to them to not shoot you?" asked Doolittle, on the plane home.  
  
"I said, 'If you don't kill us, you don't have to pay me.' Ma didn't teach me that, she would have killed me, so no one's allowed to tell my mother what I just told y'all," said Jo.  
  
The guys laughed. When they landed, Jo got off first and Evelyn ran up to her.   
  
"I know that you know I'm pregnant, and I've decided that I'm marrying Danny because of it. Okay? No hard feelings?" said Evelyn.  
  
"Evelyn- I don't know- I'm sorry-" started Jo.  
  
Rafe hugged Evelyn.  
  
"Evelyn, Danny didn't survive. We searched every where for him or his body," said Rafe.  
  
Jo turned away from them, crying, again. She still hadn't told Rafe.  
  
"Jo! Here, you left your jacket on the plane," said Red, handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Red, "said Jo, reaching out with her right hand to take it.  
  
Rafe noticed something glittering on her hand.  
  
"Jo, what's that?" he asked.  
  
"What's what?" asked Jo, drying her eyes.  
  
"On your hand. Danny told me that was for Evelyn."  
  
Jo looked at her hand.  
  
"He told me he realized he was substituting me with Evelyn and that he thought of me often when he was with her. And he said that he was happy, because now he knew that you two would be happy, and so would he. That's the only thing he ever wanted was for you two to be happy." Jo felt a new wave of tears coming on. "Please, excuse me."  
  
She walked away and sat down to cry.  
  
"Jo!"  
  
Jo looked up and saw her parents and the Walkers walking toward them. Jo resumed crying.  
  
"Oh, Lord. What's wrong is it Rafe? Is he okay?" asked Mr. McCawley.  
  
"I'm fine, Pa," said Rafe.  
  
"Josephine McCawley, what is on your hand?" asked Mrs. McCawley.  
  
Jo cried harder.  
  
"Sore subject, Ma. Danny gave her that. We couldn't find him after we landed in China. Ma, Pa, Mr. Walker, Mrs. Walker, I'd like y'all to meet Evelyn," said Rafe, changing the subject.  
  
They were all introduced and Dolittle walked over.  
  
"Captains McCawley?" he said.  
  
Jo stood up, her face tear- stained. She and Rafe saluted him. He saluted back.  
  
"At ease. The President would like to speak with you."  
  
President Roosevelt rolled up to them.  
  
"Why hello, Miss McCawley. How are you? It's been a while, I'm glad to see your brother is all right, and where is Captain Walker?" Jo had to try not to cry again, and she barely succeeded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you two have been promoted to General. This'll get quite confusing if you two keep moving up in positions together."  
  
They laughed, though shortly. By this time Mr. and Mrs. Walker had caught on and Mrs. Walker was crying. Over the next few months, Rafe and Evelyn got married, and had Danny. Jo called him Danny- boy, he seemed to like it. Jo moved into an apartment in Washington DC, she still worked for the government, but Rafe decided to stay with his family. One Christmas, two years after the war had ended, Jo and her daughter, Harley Gabrielle, (from a former relationship, post war) were visiting Evelyn and Rafe for Christmas, in their old house. (Their parents had left it to one of their two children) She had gotten Danny about four presents, but kept mentioning presents to get a rise out of him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I can wait three days for those presents, what do you think Danny- boy?" said Jo.  
  
"Mommy! Can I please open one of Aunt Jo's presents for me? Please?" begged Danny.  
  
"No, Danny. Jo, you shouldn't spoil him. Or torment him," scolded Evelyn, even though she was smiling.  
  
"Moi? Spoil him? I only gave him some candy when I got here, and I got him a few presents. I don't see what you mean, "said Jo, innocently.  
  
"Jo, will you take this cake over to the Walkers, please?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Jo?"  
  
"Yes, but put your jacket on."  
  
"Mommy? Can I go too?" asked two year old Harley.  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
When they were ready, Jo, Harley and Danny set out across the corn field.   
  
"Shoot! I forgot my gloves, oh well," said Jo.  
  
Then she noticed a man going into the Walker's barn. Jo picked up Harley and got to the Walker's door.  
  
"Afternoon, ma'am. Could you watch Harley and Danny- boy for just a second. There's a man in your barn. I'm going to check it out."  
  
"Thank you Jo. Jebadiah noticed him hanging around this morning."  
  
Jo walked to the barn, in time to see him come out. He had his back to her.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you, Mister," warned Jo.  
  
"Okay," said the man.  
  
"Turn around slowly."  
  
The man did and he opened his mouth.  
  
"Oh my God- Are you married Miss?"  
  
"That's none of your business, sir."  
  
"Well, I was just asking, as I gave my girlfriend a ring just like that one on your hand. Did your sweetheart die in the war?"  
  
"You're asking very personal questions."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that- who's little kids are they?"  
  
Jo turned around to see Danny holding Harley's hand.  
  
"The boy is my brothers and his wife's. The girl is mine. Why?"  
  
"No reason. It's just that I'm- Who is your brother? And who are you for that matter, really."  
  
"I should be asking you that same question."  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"My name is General Jo McCawley, my brother is General Rafe McCawley."  
  
"Well, my name is-"  
  
"Jo! I can't find Danny!" called Mrs. Walker.  
  
"He's right here Mrs. Walker. I hope you enjoy the cake!"   
  
Harley held onto Jo's leg and they watched the stranger.  
  
A/N: I'm going to be very, very, very, very mean and stop here. I don't care if it's short. The one before was longer. Please review!  
  



	4. A Night to Remember

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry the chapters are so short! Good luck to all the Classes of 2001 and 2005 ( my class) Today (6/15/01) was my last day of middle school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
There You'll Be  
Chapter 4  
A Night to Remember.  
  
"My name is--" he sighed. "Oh forget it. You wouldn't believe me anyway, Wings."  
  
"How'd you know my nickname?" demanded Jo.  
  
"I gave it to you."  
  
"D- D- D- Danny?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You sound like Red."  
  
Jo jumped into Danny's arms, putting her legs around his waist, hugging him. Then she kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and so on. Danny Jr. got sick of this really quick and went back into the house. They were now kissing each other all over their faces and necks. Eventually, they went back to hugging.  
  
"I've missed you," Danny whispered into her hair.  
  
"I've missed you even more," she whispered back.  
  
They went into the house and Mr. and Mrs. Walker were ecstatic to get their son back. Jo gave him a much needed haircut, and he shaved, which also was needed. A half an hour later, Rafe and Evelyn came over, wondering what was taking them so long. Evelyn had to sit down and Rafe hugged him, when Evelyn was able to stand she hugged him too. When every one had calmed down, Danny was able to explain.  
  
"Well, as we crashed, the window came off, and I was sucked out, and as we were 'bout twenty feet off the ground, I was only knocked unconscious. I woke up a few weeks ago in a Chinese hospital, found some one who spoke English, they told me what was goin' on. I got a ride to Washington and found out that my best friend stays at home, and his sister was a General, but was on a much needed vacation. I got here this morning, I was trying to work up enough courage to come and face y'all."  
  
"So, are you two finally gettin' married?" asked Rafe.  
  
Jo and Danny looked at each other.  
  
"Yes," they said together.  
  
"When?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet," said Jo.  
  
"Okay. Jo, who's giving you away?"  
  
"Dunno, Dolittle maybe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're best man, Rafe don't worry, you'll be part of the wedding," said Danny.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Evelyn, you're the Matron of Honor. And Danny- boy you're the ring bearer. You bring the rings up to us," said Jo.  
  
"Okay," said Danny Jr.  
  
In early May, they had almost everything done. All they had to do was send out invitations and get Jo's dress. First, Jo got her dress, while Danny picked up Jo's cousin, Diana from the train station. It was pearly white with long lace sleeves with a flower pattern, the train was about two feet long, and the veil had a crown of white flowers. She told the shop- keepers to hold on to it for her until later that day. Then she went to send the invitations by telegram. In the line, the man if front of her was flirting with her, she only answered him out of courtesy.  
  
"Are you married?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"I'm surprised you weren't married off before the war. Wanna go out later?"  
  
Danny came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, she doesn't," said Danny, threateningly.  
  
"Let her answer for herself."  
  
"Sir, move up in the line. I've got my wedding invitations to send," said Jo, angrily.  
  
The man got mad, and moved up, muttering mean comments.  
  
"I'm goin' to get Diana somethin' to eat. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
After she sent out the invitations she went to the soda shop, and caught sight of the man from the line. She out her hands on Danny's shoulders.  
  
"He's following us, what do we do?" she whispered to him.  
  
"You take Diana shopping, I'll go home and Rafe'll come pick you up, so you can bring your dress home."  
  
Danny stood up and left. The man watched Jo and Diana go a different way than Danny. He followed Jo and Diana. They went from store to store until they were on the street alone. The man grabbed Jo's arm and threw her into a wall. Jo punched him, as Diana screamed and ran. He tried to punch her, but she ducked and he hit the wall.  
  
"Sir, I didn't become a General in the Air Force by smilin'," said Jo.  
  
The man grabbed her around the neck and picked her up off the ground. She kicked him North of the knee, but South of the stomach, just as Rafe pulled up. He dropped her and Rafe ran to her.  
  
"You okay?" asked Rafe.  
  
Jo nodded, coughing. The sheriff pulled up with Diana, Diana got out and the man was put in the car. Jo and Diana put their bags into Rafe's car and then they picked up Jo's dress and went back to Rafe and Evelyn's house. When Jo had put everything away she remembered something.  
  
"Oh shoot! I've got to be in Washington in less than a week for a meeting and I've still got work to do for it!"  
  
Jo then began packing a suitcase as Danny came up the stairs, and watched her pack frantically.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.  
  
"Packing, I've got to get back home, my home, in Washington DC."   
  
"Jo, about that man today. Do you know him?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Liar. You're worried I'm unfaithful. Don't lie to me."  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I thought you were dead, I never did anything to spite your memory."  
  
"Well Jo! You've changed! And I don't know you anymore!"  
  
They were both yelling.  
  
"Danny! Just because I don't act like I'm five anymore, doesn't mean that I'm a different person. I just grew up! I'm sorry that you don't like me like this! God!"  
  
Jo kept on packing then ran downstairs.   
  
"Rafe? Can you drive me to the station? I've got to get back to Washington for a huge meeting. Harley? Come on sweetie, Mommy's got to go back home."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Jo hugged Danny Jr., and Evelyn goodbye. And Rafe drove her and Harley to the train station. She got to the station, bought their tickets, hugged Rafe goodbye and got on the train. A half an hour later, the train began to move and there was someone yelling for the train to wait.  
  
"That's stupid, the train's not going to wait for one person," said Jo.  
  
She saw the person jump onto the train with a suitcase and flowers. Jo laughed, then thought of Danny, then she began to think. She looked very unhappy and didn't notice the person sitting next to her.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
  
Jo turned and looked at the person next to her.  
  
"Danny! What are you doin' here?"  
  
"I'm goin' to Washington DC, because that's where the woman I love is goin'. I can't loose her. I love her way too much. I didn't want to make the mistake of makin' her angry with false accusations and then not apologize. I'd die if somethin' happened to her. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you too, Danny. And now you get to see my apartment, and Gooz and Red. Red lives a few blocks away and Gooz lives downstairs from me."  
  
Eventually, Jo and Harley both fell asleep and as the train stopped, Danny woke Jo up. They got off, then called a taxi to take them to Jo's apartment building. They went up to Jo's top floor apartment, Jo put Harley in her room and Jo and Danny went out on the balcony, each with a bottle of beer. Gooz was outside, sitting right in front of the line of balcony's. Jo took a glass of ice- cold water and poured it down, where it would hit him. Just as it did Jo and Danny fell backward. A few minutes later, someone knocked on Jo's door. She hid Danny in a closet and let Gooz in.  
  
"Jo! You're back! I'm glad you decided to come back for the meeting!"  
  
"Hello, Gooz. Yes, I'm back. I remembered yesterday that we had a meeting, so I hopped on a train and came back home."  
  
"Jo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No, why?"   
  
Jo looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"I've been drinking-- I mean-- thinking. Or maybe both."  
  
Jo laughed.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"No! I'm kidding!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gooz, but I'm taken."  
  
"What man dares try to put a move on you?"  
  
"You, and I've been seein' him for a very long time."  
  
"Well, he'll have to fight me to the death for you, baby!"  
  
"Oh, I will, will I?" asked Danny, coming out of the closet.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"Mommy!" shouted Harley.  
  
Jo went in to get herdaughter. Gooz ran and jumped, so Danny was holding him. Jo laughed.  
  
"I bet you've got a telegram," said Jo, coming out, holding Harley.  
  
"Yup, I just haven't read it yet," replied Goose.  
  
"Okay, I just hope Red hasn't read his yet. Let's go for a visit."  
  
They walked to Red's apartment and Jo knocked, Danny hid. Jo and Gooz were acting drunk, making Harley giggle.  
  
"Jo! You're back!" said Red.  
  
"Yes sir, I am, did you know that me an' Gooz are-- drunk?"   
  
She whispered the last word. Red stared at them like they were insane.  
  
"Red, did you know she turned me down when I asked her to sleep with me?" asked Gooz.  
  
"I can't imagine why," said Red, sarcastically.  
  
"Neither can I," said Goose.  
  
"I can!"   
  
Danny came out of his hiding place, Red smiled and hugged Danny. The four all had a beer, and watched Harley play, then Jo took Harley back to her apartment. Danny stayed down at Gooz's place. Over the next few days, Danny didn't see Jo much. She was always working. One night, Gooz invited her to dinner at his apartment, and Jo came, although all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"C'mon, Jo. Please, you need to eat," said Goose.  
  
"I need to sleep too. Does Danny have Harley?"  
  
"Yes. Please?"  
  
Jo sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gooz pulled Jo into his apartment, and pulled a chair out for her. Jo sat across from Danny, and Gooz sat at the head of the table. Gooz had brought take out for dinner. They ate that, and at about ten o'clock, Jo took Harley from Gooz and went up to her apartment to get some sleep. At about six, she woke up and got ready for the meeting. Then she dropped harley off at Gooz's place and left for work. About three hours later, the meeting was over, and Jo walked out to see Dolittle waiting for her. Jo saluted him. He saluted back.  
  
"I got your telegram, General. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"How are General Walker and General McCawley?"  
  
"Good, sir. General Walker is staying with Gooz, sir. In the apartment below me."  
  
"I hope to see him some time."  
  
"I'll tell him, sir."  
  
"As you were."  
  
"Oh, sir, before I forget. My father died-- and, well-- I don't have anyone to give me away at my wedding. May I have the honor of having you give me away?"  
  
"Of, course."  
  
Jo smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"And it's not your honor, it's mine."  
  
Jo went back to her apartment and fell asleep immediately. The next month was frantic with activity in preparation for the wedding. Finally, it was the day of the wedding, and Jo was nervous.   
  
"Oh God, Evelyn, I can't do this! I can't be a good wife! I have no patience, I'm a general for the government not a house wife. I don't know what to do! What happens if I trip on my dress, or I spill somethin' on it? What am I supposed to say to the guests? Oh, Lord, I'm goin' to pass out," said Jo, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Jo, you'll do fine. I think you'll be a great wife, you are a great mother, if you can be that, you can be anything. I felt the same way. Don't worry," said Evelyn.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Gooz and Red walked in.  
  
"Do you always do that when you're worried?" asked Goose.  
  
Jo looked at him, and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I also do it when I'm nervous. I can't go through with this. I-- I-- I don't know anythin' about being a wife. I never took a second look at my mother. I was always with the guys. I'm not goin' to know what to do. God give me the strength to do this, please."  
  
There was another knock at the door, and Diana walked in and told Jo to sit down. Jo sat down, and Diana took out the curlers in Jo's hair.  
  
"Ow! Diana! That hurt!"  
  
"Oh, you big sissy. How is it you can fight in a war, but whine about curlers. I wonder about you Josephine."  
  
"Jo! My name is Jo!"  
  
"I'll call you what I want. Now hold still."  
  
Gooz and Red had begun to laugh so hard they had to leave, and then Dolittle walked in. He took one look at Jo's face and had to suppress a smile.  
  
"Am I in the right room? Or did I just come in the flower girl's room?" he asked.  
  
"Haha, not funny. These curlers hurt, I had to sleep in them, my head is bruised and she's pulling my hair. And the last time she did my make-up, I looked like a clown from a mis- fit circus!" complained Jo.  
  
Diana pulled on her hair.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I was sixteen, she was fourteen. She tied me up and did my make up."  
  
Doolittle laughed. Diana put Jo's ringlets into a ponytail and Jo was almost ready. Rafe knocked and walked in.  
  
"Jo, Ma told me before she the war, that she wanted you to wear this on your wedding day, and that I wasn't supposed tell you 'til then."  
  
Rafe handed her a small blue cardboard box. She opened it and pulled out a diamond necklace. Jo was in awe, she handed it to Rafe to put it on her.  
  
"I'll treasure it forever."  
  
"You have five minutes, at the most."  
  
"I know, all I need is my bouquet, and everyone in place, and we can get this show on the road."  
  
They went downstairs and Jo stood at the back of the church with her bridesmaids; her cousin and the nurses from Hawaii, her Matron of Honor; Evelyn, the ring bearer; Danny Jr. the flower girl, Harley; and the man to give her away; Doolittle. As the wedding march started, the flower girl, and the ring bearer walked up to the front followed by the bridesmaids, then the Matron of Honor; then Jo and Colonel Dolittle. As they walked Jo took deep breaths.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Col. Dolittle.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
They got up to the front and he handed Jo's hand to Danny, and they both smiled. And the wedding began. Jo didn't realize what he had said up to the part where she was supposed to say 'I do.'  
  
"Will you take this man to be your husband?" was all she heard.  
  
"I do," she replied.  
  
The she heard Danny say the same thing, then he raised her veil, and kissed her. Right then, they were the only two people in the world. The reception went all night and the next morning Jo and Danny left for Europe, they went to England, France, then to Hawaii. They were gone for a month.  
  
  
A/N: I'm surprised that people are surprised that my works are good. I say that my stories are terrific! J/k. I love your reviews. So keep reviewing!   
  



	5. A Tout A Leure France! Aloha Hawaii!

There You'll Be  
Chapter 5  
A tout a leure France! Aloha Hawaii!  
  
They spent a week in England and Scotland, looking at everything they could, holding hands the entire time. The next week, they spent in Paris, in a room that looked onto the Eiffel Tower. After every day they went to different places in the room and do what they wanted and kept staring at each other, until one goes to the other and then they did what all newlyweds do. At the end of that week, when they were about to get on the plane, Jo turned around.  
  
"A tout a leure, France!"  
  
Danny laughed, as did a brunette with glasses, sitting next to them.  
  
"Jo, you're drunk," said Danny.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Then you're crazy."  
  
"Maybe it's that French food, you never know what they put in their foods."  
  
The brunette laughed, and Danny and Jo looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you two remind me of two people an old friend of mine told me about, before one of them died."  
  
They eventually got to talking, without being introduced.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, I was wondering what those two people were like, see if we know them," said Jo.  
  
Jo picked up a bottle of Coke to drink from it.  
  
"Well, I remember, he came to call on her a lot. And she, I met her once, she wasn't to be trifled with. She was a pilot in Pearl Harbor--" Jo choked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Was her name Jo McCawley, and his name Danny Walker?" asked Jo.  
  
"Why-- yes."  
  
"That's us!"  
  
Jo smiled and the brunette was shocked.  
  
"Sandra?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yes. That's me. I thought you were dead."  
  
"We thought you were dead, you never came home from the war. Even I, a General in the Air Force couldn't find you," said Jo.   
  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"The wedding! Most everyone from Pearl Harbor, that's still alive, were there. I had the nurses for my bridesmaids, as I never had any girl friends. I only had Rafe and Danny, here. Rafe had to try to talk Evelyn in to having me the Best Woman, but she said no. I ended up as a bridesmaid, I had to wear a pink dress."  
  
Jo wrinkled her nose, making Danny and Sanrda laugh.  
  
"I seem to remember you wearing a dress two weeks ago," said Danny.  
  
"That doesn't count! That was our wedding! And it wasn't pink, frilly, and I picked it out!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"How many kids are you two gonna have?" asked Sandra.  
  
Jo and Danny looked at each other.  
  
"Kids?" they said together.  
  
"I have one of my own, but us? We haven't discussed that yet," said Jo.  
  
"I haven't even thought about it," said Danny.  
  
"Oh. Well, how's Evelyn and Rafe?" asked Sandra.  
  
"They're good. Rafe's having the time of his life, and Evelyn, well, Evelyn's 'being herself' as Rafe says. And you haven't thought of kids? I was having second thoughts because of them. Evelyn, Goose, Red, Diana, and Dolittle thought that was hilarious. Sandra, you should have seen me. I was pacing up and down the room, babbling about me not being a good wife, I had never really learned anything from my mother, other than Japanese, French, Italian and German. Which the Japanese came in handy, I used German and Italian a bit, and I used French this past week," said Jo.  
  
"When did you use Japanese?" asked Danny.  
  
"Oh, I never told you that story, ask Rafe, when Dolittle, Red and Goose are around, they can tell it better than me."  
  
"Well, I hope you two have a wonderful life together, and I hope to see you some time," said Sandra, as the plane landed in Hawaii.  
  
Jo stepped off the plane, with Danny behind her.  
  
"Aloha Hawaii!" shouted Jo.  
  
Danny laughed again, as the girls put the lai's on the visitors. First, Jo dragged Danny to go see Gooz, Red, and Rafe, who were called back to Pearl Harbor for test flying some planes. She knocked on their bunk door.  
  
"Come in," said Gooz.  
  
Jo opened the door and dragged Danny in.  
  
'The newlyweds came outside! You grace us with your presence," said Doolittle, bowing.  
  
"You expected her to stay inside?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Well, are we allowed to join the party?" asked Jo.  
  
"Please, come in," said Red.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I was told to ask you four what Jo did in Japan that she won't tell me," said Danny.  
  
Jo blushed as the guys laughed.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember that Jo had a signal for us to attack them if we got captured, well we had been captured by the Japs, and Jo knew some Japanese and tried to talk them out of killing us," began Rafe.  
  
"Well, that didn't work, so she had to think like a man-" said Red.  
  
Danny looked at Jo.  
  
"My God. I'm not your first?" he said.  
  
"I'm not yours. And no, I have a daughter, finish it quickly, y'all," said Jo, blushing more than ever.  
  
"She said she told them, 'If you don't kill them you don't have to pay me.' Well, they got what she was implying and they called the rest of the Japs over, all draggin' us. So we got front row," said Gooz.  
  
"Well she put her hands behind her, and up under her shirt and then, with amazing ease--" Doolittle broke off laughing, with Red, Rafe and Gooz.  
  
"She- she- she pulled- her- her- her bra out of her sleeve!" shouted Gooz.  
  
Danny stared at Jo.  
  
"Finish it, so I can make it up," said Jo.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the signal, because then, she zipped down her jacket, slowly, and then quickly pulled out her guns and we killed most of them. As the Chinese came, she ran into the plane that you came down in and put it back on. We were all goin' up to her for weeks askin' her to do it again, we asked her even more over in Germany, fighting, Gooz loved to pester her about it, especially when he was drunk," said Red.  
  
Danny had to sit down, because he was laughing so hard. Jo had her arms crossed, and her face red.  
  
"Now Jo, you said something about making something up? Where are you to do this?" asked Danny.  
  
"That deserted part of the beach, where no one will hear us," said Jo, smiling slyly.  
  
They guys 'oo'ed.  
  
"What are you two gonna do?" asked Red.  
  
"That's classified. Top secret, until further notice."  
  
"Oh, guys we can't know, because she doesn't want us to know what goes on in her mind," said Rafe.  
  
"Shut up. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Oh, and Gooz, you better be askin' that girl to marry you, after all the noise you two make."  
  
Jo smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"I did, I asked her before I came here," he replied, blushing a bit.  
  
"I asked my girl, last month, we're getting married in September," said Red.  
  
"Lauren said she always wanted to get married in February, so that's when we're gettin' married," said Gooz.  
  
"Well, we'll be there. Now, you four discuss whatever you four discuss and we'll be on our way, because you won't see us for two weeks," said Jo, pulling Danny out.  
  
"Bye guys," said Danny.  
  
Jo took him to that deserted part of the beach she had talked about and they watched the sunset, then did some more of what they did in Paris. At about midnight, they talked.  
  
"Have you really never think about children?" asked Jo.  
  
"I have, but not seriously. Have you thought of any names?"  
  
"A few. Stephen James, Rafe Jackson, Rafe Lorenzo, Andrew David, and Timothy Robert."  
  
"Oh. Any girls names?"  
  
"Stephanie Faith, Danielle Nicole, and Andrea Hope. I had Harley Gabrielle, but that one's obviously taken."  
  
"Nice, all the girls names have possible abbriviations like boy's names, like yours."  
  
"Yup. I don't know which ones I like best."  
  
"Well, why make a desision?"  
  
"I'm not having nine children. I've had Harley, I'm not goin' to do that eight more times."  
  
"Oh? Really? What if I said that I wanted you so bad, that I couldn't stand it. That I wanted you so bad, and I needed your love?"  
  
"I'd say, you married me, right?"  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
"How many do you want?"  
  
"Until I get sick of them, but I'm not having any sissy kids."  
  
"Okay. I can deal with that. When do you wanna start?"  
  
"Now, if you feel like it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Soon, the sun came up and they made it back to their room. Around lunchtime, Doolittle found Jo lying on a rock, watching Danny.  
  
"C'mon Jo, get in. It feels good. Please?"   
  
Danny got on his knees and stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"No! I'm not gettin' in. It's too wet!"  
  
"Why not, Jo? It must feel fine if Danny's in there. I wanted to know, where are you two gonna live?" asked Doolittle.  
  
"In DC for a while, then we'll move out to Tenessee next door to Rafe and Evelyn," replied Jo, looking up at him.  
  
"Okay. I was just wondering. Gooz somehow got into your files, or into your mind, I dunno which, but he knows a few things about you."  
  
"Well, he's a dumbass."  
  
Doolittle laughed.  
  
"And the hotel clerk was woried about your sanity, as you two haven't been there for more than five minutes yet. Rafe and Gooz went up to check on you and the clerk almost began to drool when they walked in."  
  
"She didn't almost, she did!" yelled Gooz from behind Doolittle, from behind a rock.   
  
She was suddenly pulled down by two pairs of hands. Jo laughed, stood up and walked toward them. Danny snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and he picked her up and put her on his shoulder and ran toward the water. Doolittle took photographs of them.  
  
"No! Danny, don't! Put me down!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"No! On dry land!"  
  
The threw her in the water. She surfaced, taking a deep breath. She stood up and walked behind Danny, who was bowing. She jumped on his back, making him stumble.  
  
"Why hello, Jo! I'm glad you decided to get in."  
  
He grabbed her legs and fell backward, then he helped her back up.  
  
"Oh, you didn't. You didn't do that, did you?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know, you married me, didn't you?"  
  
Jo dropped her jaw.  
  
"You're askin' for it."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Now you're beggin' for it."  
  
"Bring it on, baby, bring it on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jo jumped and put pressure on his shoulders, submerging him. He jumped back up, and throwing Jo back. The guys watched interested. When Jo didn't come back up above the water, Danny began to get worried. He didn't see her swimming up behind him. She tugged gently on his shorts, causing him to squeek, loudly. The guys and Jo burst out laughing.  
  
"You- You- You haven't d-d-d- done that in a long time. I remember the first time I heard you did that. You and Rafe were on the roof in front of my window, and I opened the window, and asked what you were doin'. You almost fell off the roof!"  
  
Jo was starting to laugh so hard, she fell backward into the water. Danny started to laugh sarcastically, then splashed her. She stopped laughing, making Danny laugh.  
  
"Now who's laughing?" he asked.  
  
Jo stood up.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jo picked Danny up,one hand on his right leg, the other on his left shoulder, she lifted him over her head and threw him.  
  
"That's why."  
  
Danny, like Jo had, didn't resurface. He snuck up on Jo, then put his arms around her waist. She turned and they kissed.   
  
"Eww! Colonel! They're kissing!" whined Rafe.  
  
"Change the radio station. I want more action, not romance," complained Gooz.  
  
"What about you Red? No complaints?" asked Doolittle.  
  
"A little less tounge and a little more action," replied Red.  
  
Jo and Danny stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Well, if you don't wanna see what we're doin' then leave," said Jo.  
  
"Okay," said Rafe, standing up. "I do this with my wife, anyway."  
  
The four turned around and began to walk away. Jo picked up a bucket, filled it with water, and snuck up behind them. She poured the water all over them. They tunded, and looked at her, shocked. She threw the bucket, and ran. All but Doolittle ran after her.  
  
"I'm too old for this," he muttered.  
  
"Old? Never old," said Jo, walking next to him.  
  
"How'd you get away from them?"  
  
"My loving husband may be brave enough to take a bullet for me, but he's also stupid enough to stick up for me when the odds are three to two, esspecially if those three are Rafe, Red and Gooz. Now, if you'll excuse me Colonel, I'm goin' to relieve him."  
  
Jo ran and jumped in Rafe's back causing Rafe to fall into the water. Then she tackled Gooz, he pulled her down, he tried to run, but she got him around the ankles. Doolittle laughed, taking more photos, now he had photographs of them doing a lot of stuff, from the time they entered the Air Force, to the present. They had been the closest thing he had to children. He stood up and left. At dinner, a week later, Jo and Danny were having, another, romantic candlelit dinner, and a man walks up to them.  
  
"Jo?" he asked, he had a British accent.  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him. "William? Hello! How are you?"  
  
"I'm great! And who, may I ask, is this? Do I have a reason to be jealous?"   
"That's good, this is Danny Walker, he's my husband. Where have you been? I tried to send you a telegram for the wedding, but I got no reply."  
  
"I've been traveling. And I'm glad to meet you, Danny Walker, I'm sorry I missed the wedding. My name is William Walter Wallace."  
  
"Hello. How do you know each other?" asked Danny.  
  
"Europe. When I was sent to the war, we met up with his troope, and we fought the Germans. He crashed and broke his leg, and I was the only one who didn't have their panties in a knot and I set it right and put a splint on his leg," said Jo.  
  
"And I once again thank you. Now, I must run. I hope to see you later."   
And William left. Danny and Jo resumed their dinner, and two days later they flew back to the mainland and took a train to Washington, Danny got his things and moved into Jo's appartment. A month later, they got a telegram. Jo got it at work, and ran to find Danny, her face ghostly white.  
  
"Danny," she breathed.  
  
Danny was with Doolittle, Gooz and Red, looking over the pictures Doolittle had taken three weeks before.  
  
"General," said Doolittle.  
  
Jo saluted him, still shaking.  
  
"As you were, what's wrong?"  
  
Jo handed Danny the telegram, and his face also went white. He hugged Jo, both were trying not to cry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gooz, looking concerned.  
  
Danny looked up.  
  
"My mother isn't eating. She has a fatal illness" said Danny.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Doolittle, leaving them.  
  
Jo hugged Danny again.   
  
"Danny, it'll be all right. I love you, Danny," said Jo.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He put his hands on either side of her face and she put her hands on his wrists. Gooz and Red left them alone, just before Doolittle came back. Doolittle cleared his throat and Jo and Danny saluted.  
  
"You two have a week," he said.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Danny.  
  
"Go keep your mother well."  
  
They smiled and left the next morning, although hesitantly, because Jo had been sick. They got there later that day. Jo and Danny called a cab and rode to the Walker's farmhouse.  
  
"Mother?" called Danny.  
  
An extremely thin woman, came walking down the stairs.   
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
Danny walked over to her and helped her into her rocking chair. Jo set harley down in the living room and went into the kichen and made some coffee for them.   
  
"Mrs. Walker, how are you?" asked Jo.  
  
"Are you talking to me or yourself?" she asked.  
  
"You, Mrs. Walker."  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired. And call me mother, please. What about you, dear, you look pale, were you sick this morning?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Danny wanted me to stay in Washington, but I told him that he wasn't comin' here by himself, so I came too."  
  
"She's only been sick in the mornings, I don't get it," said Danny.  
  
"Only in the mornings?" asked Mrs. Walker.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Jo.  
  
"Daniel, could you go get us some sandwiches, I'd like to talk to Josephine."  
  
"All right Mother."  
  
Jo and Danny looked at each other, both confused, and he left.  
  
"Josephine, have you two talked about children?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Have you missed something in particular, this month?"  
  
Jo choked on her coffee.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Even Harley's noticed. Every now and then she says--"  
  
"Baby!" said Harley, giggling.  
  
Danny walked in with four sandwiches.  
  
"Yes, Josephine, you are, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"What? What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothin'. Nothin' at all," said Jo.  
  
Once they had gotten Mrs. Walker eating, Jo, Danny and Harley walked toward Rafe and Evelyn's house.  
  
"Danny, I have to tell you something," said Jo, breaking their silence.  
  
"You're not dyin' are you?"  
  
"What? No. I'm goin' to have another baby."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"In about seven months."  
  
They got throught the corn field and Danny Jr. came running toward them.  
  
"Aunt Jo! Uncle Danny! Harley!"  
  
Jo picked up the small five year old and swung him around, Danny just stood there, in shock, holding Harley's hand. Rafe and Evelyn ran out of the house, wondering what the noise was.  
  
"Jo! Danny! What are you all doin' here?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Didn't you two send us a telegram tellin' us about Danny's parents?" asked Jo.  
  
"No," said Rafe.  
  
Jo and Danny looked at each other, Jo shrugged.  
  
"Come on in for dinner you two," said Evelyn.   
  
"Aunt Jo, do you have anything for me?" asked Danny Jr.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"It's all right Evelyn. Pick a hand Danny- boy, any hand," said Jo.  
  
"Um-- That one," he said pointing to her right hand.  
  
She held out a bag of candy.  
  
"Don't you wanna know what's in the other hand?"  
  
Danny Jr. nodded enthusiastically. Jo smiled and held out the other hand, in it was a toy B- 15.  
  
"Wow, Aunt Jo, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dad, uncle and me took down ten Japs together in those planes in Pearl Harbor five and a half years ago, we flew the big ones of course."  
  
"Wow. Did you really?"  
  
Danny nodded, smiling. Then they all went inside.  
  
"Jo, you shouldn't give him so many presents," said Evelyn.  
  
"Why not? He's my nephew. Aren't I allowed to get him a few gifts every now and then?"  
  
Rafe laughed.  
  
"Would you like us spoiling Harley, or any of your furute children?" he asked.  
  
Danny and Jo looked at each other quickly and both went back to eating.  
  
"What?" asked Evelyn.  
  
Jo cleared her throat, and looked at Danny, who nodded.  
  
"We're having another baby. Well, more me than him, but--"  
  
Jo broke off because Rafe had jumped up and was hugging her. Evelyn hugged Danny, and then Rafe hugged Danny and Evelyn hugged Jo.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"What?" asked Jo.  
  
"I'm having a baby, too."  
  
"WHAT?" said Rafe, in complete shock.  
  
Jo burst out laughing and took a photo of his face.   
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapters, and I hope you continue to do so. I'm stopping right here, because at the present moment I can't think of anything else, but as soon as I think hard about it, it'll come to me. Lata!  
  



	6. The Angels Will Come

There You'll Be  
Chapter 6  
The Angels Will Come  
  
Both Jo and Evelyn were now four months pregnant, but Jo looked about six months, rather than four. Jo and Danny were helping Mrs. Walker move into a nursing home, because she had a terminal disease, but no one knew what it was. Afterward, Jo and Danny went to the station to Washington, to finish their jobs there, and move to Tennessee. But, the man wouldn't give Jo a ticket.  
  
"Why can't I get on the train to Washington?" asked Jo.  
  
"Because we don't want you to have your child on the train," said the man.  
  
"What!? I'm four months pregnant! It's not goin' to be five months early! And I've got a job to do in Washington, whether I walk or take a train is up to you, but I'm gettin' to Washington." Danny laughed. "Oh you think it's funny do you?"  
  
"No," said Danny.  
  
"I didn't think so. Now you'll give me a ticket or I'll tell everyone in Washington never to ride these trains again, and they will listen to me."  
  
"Why would they listen to a woman?" asked the man.  
  
Jo lost her temper.  
  
"What did you say? You did not just say that! They will listen to me! I'm a freakin' General!"  
  
The man's face when white, she scared him.  
  
"No you're not, ma'am. There are no women that high in the government." "Wanna bet? I was in the Air Force. Danny, what are you doin'?"  
  
"Tryin' to keep you from killin' this man," said Danny.  
  
"Lady, I was in World War Two, they said that the only women there were the nurses."  
  
"I was in World War Two, also, and I kicked some Nazi and Facist butt! I was and still am in the Air Force, now you'll give me the ticket, or I'll tell the President himself never to ride these trains again. In fact I've got a meeting with him in twenty four hundred hours."  
  
The man sighed, looking at Danny's pleading face, and giving her a ticket. Jo smiled, thanked him, picked up Harley and left.  
  
"One for Washington," sighed Danny.  
  
"How far away from the crazy lady?" asked the man.  
  
"Next to her, she's my wife."  
  
Danny smiled, paid for their tickets and went after Jo, laughing. Jo stood there, smiling she kissed Danny and they got on the train. When they were back in Washington they went straight out to dinner. When they got back to their apartment, Gooz was standing at Jo's door.  
  
"Hey, Gooz! How are you?" said Jo.  
  
"Hey, Doolittle was here a little while ago lookin' for you Jo. He didn't look happy," said Gooz.  
  
"Okay, c'mon in Gooz, we can talk about it."  
  
Jo unlocked her door and they walked in.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Jo looked around. Standing in their living room was Doolittle, Rafe, Evelyn, Danny Jr., Red, his wife, Sandra, Diana, and Gooz's wife. Most of the women in that room were expecting.  
  
"Oh yay! A pregnant party!" said Danny, sarcastically.  
  
Jo laughed and playfully hit him, setting Harley down to play with Danny Jr.  
  
"We almost didn't make it. I had to threaten the man at the ticket stand. He didn't believe I was four months pregnant or that I worked here," said Jo.  
  
"It was so funny, he asked me how far away I wanted to be from her."  
  
"Try using your status," suggested Doolittle.  
  
"I did, what I got was, 'No you're not, ma'am. There are no women that high in the government.' He was really makin' me mad.   
  
"By that time I was holdin' her back," said Danny.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Jo, do you remember Lauren, my wife?" asked Gooz.  
  
"Vaguely. Remember? I had to leave right after y'all said, 'I do'," said Jo.  
  
"Wow, so you're Jo. Gooz talks about you a lot," said the blonde.  
  
"So does Red," said a red headed woman, named Jennifer.  
  
"Really?" asked Jo.  
  
"They all talk about something you did in China, but they never tell us what," said Evelyn  
  
Jo blushed.  
  
"Do you know what they're talkin' about?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Unfortunately. It's embarrassing, and I regret doin' it, but I had to get them out of there if I had the chance. Well, I had the chance and I took it," said Jo.  
  
"What are you four talkin' about?" asked Diana.  
  
"What Jo did in China, whatever that was," said Jennifer.  
  
"Oh we never told y'all that?" said Rafe.  
  
"Rafe! No!" said Jo, blushing.  
  
"Aww, look you guys she's blushing. Well, Jo don't be ashamed, it was very noble of you! It takes a real man to do what you did."  
  
"What? Wear pink?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"No! I'm talkin' about you seducing Japs to save our lives!"  
  
"How?" asked Diana, appalled.  
  
"Well she--" began Gooz.  
  
"No! I wanna tell it," said Jo.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all sat down and listened.  
  
"Well, we were on our way to China, and we were runnin' outta fuel, so I said if we got captured by Japs, to save ammo and wait for my signal. They asked what it was, so I told them they'd know it when they saw it. At that time, I was thinkin' it up. Well, we crashed, then Danny and Gooz's plane came over head and made a few Japs back off, so we could all regroup. Well, Danny disappeared, I still didn't have a signal, and we were surrounded by Japs. Rafe and I looked for Danny before they got any closer, but we didn't have any time. We had to get behind the plane, because we were being shot at. Well, they came up and grabbed the men first. Then about four or five of them walked toward me. I did the only thing I could: make up a signal. I said, 'If you don't kill them or me, you don't have to pay me,' in Japanese. They got the message and called the rest over, with them they brought our boys. I put my hand up my back, unsnapped my bra, and pulled it out my sleeve. They were so busy staring, they didn't see my guns as I unzipped my jacket. I took the guns and began shooting at them, and they followed my lead. When the Chinese came I went back into the plane and put it back on."  
  
Jo face was red, the women looked horrified and the men were laughing. And Danny Jr. and Harley were playing with his toy B- 15.  
  
"Jo! I had no idea how brave you are!" said Diana, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Diana. At least I'm brave enough to do what I can to help out my friends when they're in trouble, and not scream and run away."  
  
That silenced everyone, although no one but Jo, Diana and Rafe knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Drinks anyone?" asked Jo, standing up.  
  
"I'll get it, Jo, sit down," said Danny.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll get it, so beer for everyone but me, Lauren, Jennifer, Diana, and Evelyn, right? What do you three want?"  
  
"Milk," they said in unison.  
  
Jo shrugged, and soon came back with six beers, four milks, a soda, and two waters.  
  
"Jo, you shouldn't give him soda," said Evelyn.  
  
"You don't think I should give him anything, I am his only Aunt Jo."  
  
"You're his only aunt. Evelyn's sister doesn't like us. What was it she called us? Rednecks?" said Rafe.  
  
Jo burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"I thought of something to say to her. 'I ain't no stinkin' Redneck. Y'all are.' It shows all the signs of a Redneck, and to tell you the truth, we are. And I told Jo, that's why she's laughin'," said Danny.  
  
"We may be rednecks, but we're Air Force Rednecks!" said Jo, as someone knocked on the door.   
  
Jo got up and answered it.   
  
"Will you keep the noise down up here? You can be heard in Tulsa!"   
  
Evelyn stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
"Evelyn," said the stranger stiffly.  
  
"This is my sister."  
  
"Well, come on in and join our Air Force Redneck pregnant party!" said Jo, pulling her in.  
  
The others laughed at Jo.   
  
"This is my sister, Jessica," said Evelyn.  
  
"Well, hi. This is my sister in law Evelyn, oh wait you all ready know her. Well, forgive me I'm just a redneck."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Jo, how much alcohol have you had to day?" asked Sandra.  
  
"None, I don't drink anymore 'cause I'm pregnant, along with Evelyn, Lauren and Jennifer. As far as we know."  
  
Jo smiled.  
  
"Well, at least we weren't the ones who couldn't think of a way to signal us to get those Japs," said Gooz.  
  
Jo stuck out her tongue. Jessica looked horrified.  
  
"So, Jessica, where are you from?" asked Jo.  
  
"Boston," she replied.  
  
"Then why are you here in Washington DC, in a redneck apartment building?"  
  
"Jo, stop torturing her," said Evelyn, trying not to laugh. "Jess, this is my sister in law, Jo her husband Danny. My husband, Rafe. Their friends Gooz, and Red, and their wives Lauren and Jennifer. Jo and Rafe's cousin Diana, my friend Sandra, and the respected Colonel Doolittle."  
  
Everyone waved as they were introduced.  
  
"Do you really think of yourselves as Rednecks?" asked Jessica, shocked.  
  
"Only since that's what we heard you think of us, which was about fifteen minutes ago," said Jo.  
  
"Who's children are they? they're darling."  
  
Jessica looked at Danny Jr. and Harley.  
  
"He's mine. And the girl is Jo's," said Evelyn.  
  
Danny Jr. walked over to them, and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Daniel Walker McCawley, pleased to meet you."  
  
Jo smiled at him, then noticed Harley hiding behind the doorway.  
  
"Danny- boy, this is your mama's sister, Jessica."  
  
"Hello Aunt Jessica."  
  
"Why don't you go play with you B- 15. Has your daddy taught you to fly yet?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't fly by myself yet."  
  
"Then I'll just show you one, maybe they'll let you in the cockpit," said Jo.  
  
"Can't we fly it?"  
  
"No, not yet next time you come we can, maybe. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Even better Danny- boy. Next time I'm allowed to fly the planes in Hawaii, I'll ask if I can take you up once, just me and you. Nobody else, just before ground time. How's that? The me and you Harley, we'll go up."   
  
Danny Jr.'s face lit up like a light bulb, Harley smiled.  
  
"Okay Aunt Jo."  
  
He ran off plying with his plane, with his cousin tottering behind him.  
  
Evelyn looked at her.  
  
"What? I'm not teachin' him anything, that's Rafe's job, not mine. And you know he's been askin' me to take him up, so I will, as soon as I can."  
  
"You're spoiling him," said Evelyn.  
  
"It's not good for a child to be spoiled, they turn out--" began Jessica  
  
"Like you," finished Jo, smiling sweetly.  
  
Evelyn couldn't help herself, she laughed with the others.  
  
"Jo, don't be so mean," scolded Evelyn.  
  
"Why not? She doesn't even meet us and calls us Rednecks. I don't take that as an insult, but my mother and father would have."  
  
"What, they think it's a complement? Are they that stupid?" asked Jessica, opening the door.  
  
"Before, I was joking, now you insult my parents, my dead parents, and not even ask what I meant. I was joking, I'm sorry. And mostly, I'm sorry for Evelyn," said Jo.  
  
"Why are you sorry for her?"  
  
"Because she's related to you."  
  
Jessica left. Jo went and sat down, with Evelyn. Doolittle burst out laughing and everyone stared at him.  
  
"I would have thought that some of Danny's patience would have rubbed off on her by now, Red, I owe you ten dollars," he said, handing the money to Red.  
  
Everyone but Jo laughed.  
  
"It's not that funny," she said.  
  
"What that you're impossible to live with?" asked Danny.  
  
"Rafe lived with me, practically you, too. For twenty three years."  
  
"Yeah, but then they went and joined the Air Force," said Red.  
  
"Fine then, be mean to me."  
  
Jo crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Aw, now she's pouting," said Sandra.  
  
Danny, who was trying not to laugh, came over and kissed her.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm so impossible to live with," said Jo.  
  
"Jo, you know I was joking."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
Jo stood up.   
  
"Jo, don't be like that."  
  
They were all trying not to laugh, all but Jo.  
  
"I guess I'll leave the men to discuss how imperfect I am, just like my mother did. And the women to chat about babies. I'll just go fly the B- 15 with Danny- Boy, and Harley."  
  
Jo walked into the kitchen. Harley was eating a cookie, and Danny Jr. was still drinking his soda. He yawned.  
  
"I'm sleepy Aunt Jo," he said.  
  
"Okay, are you done with your soda?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, come with me."  
  
He hopped off the chair, holding his toy plane, and held Jo's hand as she walked him into Harley's room. He got in the top bunk.  
  
"Goodnight Aunt Jo."  
  
"Night Danny- boy. Do you want your mom to tuck you in?"  
  
He nodded. Jo smiled, ruffled his light brown hair and left the room.  
  
"What is he doin' in there?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"He wants you to tuck him in Evelyn. I put him in there, 'cause he said he was tired. I showed him in, and came to get you."  
  
Evelyn smiled and hugged Jo. Jo looked bewildered, and hugged her back, and Evelyn went into the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Rafe.  
  
Jo shrugged and sat down again.   
  
"Are you talkin' to us now?" asked Gooz.  
  
"I guess, if y'all are the best I can get to talk to," said Jo, smiling, then went into a daze.  
  
"Jo! Jo?" said Red.  
  
"She does that sometimes. We just ignored her until she came to. She never told us what she thinks about when she does that. Once, she began to cry," said Rafe.  
  
Suddenly Jo blinked and swallowed hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Sandra.  
  
"Nothin'. Just- just thinkin'," said Jo, breathing deeply.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Evelyn came up behind her and felt her forehead.  
  
"No fever, but you're sweating," she declared.  
  
"I'll just get a breath of fresh air."  
  
Jo stood up, and walked out on to the balcony, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What do you think could be wrong?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"She never did that before the war," said Rafe.  
  
"The war, that could be it. Was anyone here with her during the war?" asked Danny.  
  
Rafe, Red and Gooz raised their hands.  
  
"We were, but she got shot down. We were separated, an most of her troope died, they were killed by Nazis. She was the only one who survived," said Red.  
  
"What about William Wallace? He came up to her and talked to her in Hawaii."  
  
"He wasn't with her the whole time, after they crashed we came and got him and took him back to the hospital. There were a few more who lived that were in her troope, and they said that she fought like it was the last time she'd ever see day light. We found them almost dead on a battle somewhere in Poland," said Sandra.  
  
"A week after that they found her walking into one of our camps, she collapsed right when she got there. They suspected she hadn't eaten since before that battle," said Doolittle.  
  
"Yeah, I remember having to grab some bandages and seeing her, puttin' her hair up. I was so happy to see her alive I ran to her picked her up and swung her around. She didn't mind much," said Gooz.   
  
"Then after that she came out of the tent and looked around for Rafe. She couldn't find him, because he had gotten separated from me and Gooz and she thought he was dead. And just as we had gotten her to eat, she stopped again. Then the next day Rafe comes in with some more guys. All the guys are cat callin' her and whistlin'. She would have killed them all if she hadn't seen Rafe. She got up and she ran to him," said Red.  
  
"Then she jumped and I held her, she had her legs around my waist and we were both cryin', both happy to see one another. I had to carry her back to where Red and Gooz were. And even then she was still cryin', but she wouldn't tell any of us why. A bunch of men drove by and said that they had seen her a few days before, and that she was sittin' in the middle of a field rockin' back and forth. I asked her about it, and she told me truthfully that she had never been in that field, but lo and behold someone else comes along and say the same thing. We all thought she was crazy, but the doctor said that she was just fine," said Rafe.  
  
"Then after that, she had the cot next to me and she was screamin' the entire night. Once, me, Red an' Rafe got up and asked her what was wrong and she said it was just a nightmare. We asked what it was about and she lied to us sayin' it was about weird people comin' after her as a child," said Gooz.  
  
"Yeah, you could tell she was lyin' she paused a lot to think. I'm worried. She's never had one of those so long before."  
  
"It was only about five minutes," said Diana.  
  
"Yeah, but usually they're about two seconds," said Danny. Everyone looked at him. "She's had a couple while we've been married, she had quite a few when we were in France."  
  
Jo came back inside.  
  
"What are they about Jo?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your little dazes."  
  
"What dazes?"  
  
"When you have those flashes, are they dreams or memories?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Then tell me the truth, what did you dream about in camp after the war ended?" asked Rafe.  
  
Jo sighed.  
  
"The Nazis and the Fascists thought it amusing to kill all the men, then some of them took one of their heads and--" She broke off to take a deep breath. "-- they played a game of baseball using an arm and a head. I watched them, I couldn't tear myself away from it, I mean they were my buddies they were doin' that to. There were only eight of them left, so I got as much ammo I could without being seen and killed every single one of them, missin' their hearts and heads on purpose so I could watch them die, as they had did my friends. Then I shouted to all eight of them, in German, 'No one messes with me and lives, you Nazi bastards!' As I watched them die, I realized that I sunk to their level. Then I left, I didn't eat until I got to the camp, then a day later, I stopped eating again, because I was too worried about Rafe. So, that's what I dreamt and had flashbacks about."  
  
"That's so sad, and disgusting," said Diana.  
  
"Try bein' there, Diana."  
  
Eventually, they all left, but Rafe and Evelyn stayed with Danny and Jo. They stayed in the spare bed, in Harley's room. Another few months went by and Jo and Danny were all settled in their new house in Tennessee. Danny thought it was funny to listen to Jo complain. Danny sat in his chair, and watched Jo unpack some things.  
  
"God! I can't wait another month!"   
  
"Jo, you have to wait two more months," said Danny, laughing.  
  
"Well, by the look of me, it should have been born last month!"  
  
"True, true, but the Angels will come," he said, pulling Jo into his lap.  
  
"Shut up. I look like a balloon, and like a balloon, I just keep gettin' bigger an' bigger. And what does that mean?"  
  
Danny laughed. Jo glared at him.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"You're laughing at me."  
  
"Fine, I won't laugh at you any more. And it means that our kids will be the Angels of our lives, and they will come, eventually."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her, and someone knocked at the door. Jo got up and waddled to the door, looking out the window first. There were two men, both with....  
  
"Guns," Jo whispered.  
  
She went back to Danny and pulled him toward the back door.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There are two men at the front door with guns. Let's head to Rafe's house, please?"  
  
"Okay, Jo. What did they look like?"   
  
They banged on the door.  
  
"I don't know. All I saw was that they had guns, and they were holding them, about to shoot."  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
Jo ran, more waddled quickly, up the stairs and grabbed Harley, and they went out the back door and into the corn field, just as the two came around the back. They got to Rafe's house and explained.  
  
"You're paranoid," said Rafe.   
  
"Better safe than sorry," said Jo.  
  
"She's right, Rafe," said Evelyn, "If that happened to us, I'd do the same thing,"   
  
"Okay. Whatever," sighed Rafe, as someone knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, were looking for Mrs. Josephine Walker," they heard one say.  
  
"Why? What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing, sir, absolutely nothing."  
  
"Have I met you before?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," the other said quickly.   
  
Jo looked out the window, and walked behind Rafe.  
  
"You're that jerk that tried to kill me," said Jo.  
  
"Me, ma'am? No, that was my brother. We've come to apologize on his behalf."  
  
"Like hell y'are. Why do you have those guns then?"  
  
"Safety."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"It's not like we're gonna kill you, and you better not try to pull anything, or everyone in Washington'll hunt you down and kill you, not to mention all my buddies from the war, my brother, and my husband."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I still don't trust you. Give me your guns."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I can't talk to you."  
  
They looked at each other and sighed. One took their guns and handed them to her.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"One moment. Evelyn, hold on to these, please. I'll be right back."  
  
Jo stepped out from behind Rafe, and they saw her. Rafe went back in the house, but left the door open  
  
"Well, now that we're able to talk, we'll start with introductions. I'm John Felicetti," said the tall thin one.  
  
"And I'm Andy Felicetti. We're the brothers of the man who attacked you a few months ago. We wanted to apologize for him, because he doesn't think he did anything wrong," said the round one.  
  
"Mostly what he did, was scare me, my brother, my cousin and my husband half to death," said Jo.  
  
"We are very sorry, and we'd like to... ah... compensate for it," said John.  
  
"Meaning.....?"  
  
"Money."  
  
"Money? Why are you paying me?"  
  
"We're Italians we pay for everything," joked Andy.  
  
Jo looked at them.  
  
"It was a joke," explained John.  
  
Jo smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. You don't have to pay me, he didn't do any permanent harm. It's no big deal."  
  
"No, we insist."  
  
"Here," said Andy, handing her a large envelope.  
  
Jo took it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Just keep it, don't open it until later. Goodbye ma'am."  
  
Jo got their guns back and gave them to the men. They left and Jo went back into the house, and opened the envelope. In it was about five thousand dollars.  
  
"My God. Who were they?" asked Danny.  
  
"Remember that guy who was following us that time?" Danny nodded. "They are his brothers. I'm goin' to take this to Washington to get it checked out. Any one want to come?"  
  
"I will."  
  
So Danny and Jo went to Washington to have the money checked out.  
  
"Morning Mom," said Doolittle, upon seeing them, then he took Harley from Danny and played with her.  
  
Jo smiled and Danny laughed. And Jo explained how they got the money and by the next day, they had found out.  
  
"It came out of a personal account, if they gave it to you, it's yours."  
  
"Okay. What do we do with five thousand dollars?" asked Jo.  
  
"Fix up our plane, for one thing, and get the baby's room ready--"  
  
"Danny, there's no way I'm having only one child this time around. I think we've got twins, at least," said Jo.  
  
He laughed, and helped her onto the train after they had said goodbye to Doolittle.  
  
"Then we can spoil them a bit, save most of it so they can go to college," said Jo.  
  
A/N: Almost there; and in chapter 8, I'm gonna skip a few years. Just so you know, k? Review, please!  
  



	7. Do I have to?

There You'll Be  
Chapter 7  
Do I Have To?  
  
Jo was in the kitchen when she realized something. She walked into the living room and put her arms around Danny's neck, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Sweetie?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Honey," he replied, mocking her.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"For what? Lunch?"  
  
"No, THE time."  
  
"You mean--?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He jumped up and rushed her to the car, grabbed Harley and put that in the car.  
  
"What am I forgetting?"  
  
"My suitcase?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
He grabbed that and drove to the hospital  
  
"At least you didn't forget Harley."  
  
"True. Now relax."  
  
"I don't need to, you do. Remember, I know what to do, I've had Harley."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Danny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Breathe."  
  
He took deep breaths and Jo laughed, and so did Harley.  
  
"Baby!" screeched Harley.  
  
"Yes, honey, that's right, babies. Danny when we get to the hospital don't forget to call Rafe, Gooz, Doolittle, Earl, and Tony."  
  
"Not Red or Sandra?"  
  
"Tell Gooz to call Red and Sandra."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They pulled into the hospital and Jo went into the hospital, and Danny brought in Harley and the suitcase.   
  
"Danny sit down after you call the others and breathe."  
  
He nodded and the nurse led Jo into a room.  
  
"First child?" the nurse asked.  
  
"For him, not me."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I understand."  
  
After a long while, longer than for Harley, which was ten hours, the baby came, first it was a baby boy, then a girl. They let them in. Harley sat in Jo's lap, and she introduced her to her little brother and sister.   
  
"Harley, this is your brother Rafe Lorenzo, and your sister Andrea Hope."  
  
Harley giggled,  
  
"Rafe Lorenzo? I like Gooz Lorenzo better," said Gooz.  
  
"No! I am not naming my child after you."  
  
"Gooz, I don't think your wife would want to name her child Gooz, either," said Doolittle.  
  
Everyone laughed and Gooz pouted. Jo handed Rafe, their son to Danny, and held Andy, their daughter, until the nurse came back in.  
  
"Misses Walker, you need rest. It's three in the morning."  
  
"Three in the morning? Jeez, last time it was ten hours, this time fourteen, since y'all have been in here an hour. Danny, you take Harley home, so she can sleep."  
  
"A couple and two singles can come with us," said Rafe.  
  
"And the other three can stay at our house."  
  
Tony, Barbara, Red, Jennifer and Sandra stayed with Rafe and Evelyn, and Doolittle, Earl, Martha, Gooz and Lauren stayed at Danny and Jo's house. After a few days, Jo was able to leave the hospital, and go home. The next day, Rafe came by. He played with the kids and gave Jo what he had found. It was a large brown package.  
  
"What is that package?" asked Evelyn, after dinner that night.   
  
Everyone looked at Jo.  
  
"The majority of you all ready know. Rafe, Red, Gooz, Earl and Tony, all ready know about what's in the package, just no one but me knows the story behind it," said Jo.  
  
"Not Gerard?" said Rafe.  
  
"Yes, Rafe, it's that package from Gerard, I never opened it. I actually had forgotten about it."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Those dresses."  
  
"You have a dress?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Yes I have a number of them, thank you very much."  
  
"Who's Gerard?" asked Danny.  
  
Jo took a deep breath and explained.  
  
"Okay, well, durin' the war I was captured by Nazis and taken to their camp when I woke up there were about ten men with me with guns. So I had to talk my way out of it, as I was tied up, and out numbered. Well I told them my name was Inga, I lived outside Berlin, and that I had posed as an American nurse, so they wouldn't kill me. Luckily, they were so stupid they believed every word. Well, the man in charge took me back to his room, and gave me a different colored dress every night. First blue, then red, green, black, white, yellow, and purple. And every night, he got me out of those dresses, and if I hadn't gone along with it he would have had me tortured then killed, and I had valuable information, as he talked in his sleep. After a week he took me back to our camp, and I was in that red dress. And before I left, he gave me that package. I never got around to opening it. A year or so later, we moved closer to the coast, and were pulled over by Nazis, one of the men in charge of that was Gerard. I told the men to act as though they had a disability of some sort, and I could get them out of that mess, and I did. I told Gerard that I was taking them to Northern Spain. He asked about the American clothing and I told him we had to stop for food, water and clothing and he nodded, giving me and unmarked plane and I flew everyone back to Britain."  
  
Jo began to clear off the table, ignoring the silence.   
  
"Why didn't they imprison you?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Because they're disgusting men who can't get a girl without forcin' or payin' them, and I had to find a way to get out of there alive, Evelyn."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I had a comment for that, but I'm choosing to stay quiet."  
  
"Jo, why didn't you tell me about that?" asked Danny.  
  
"I had blocked it from my mind, just the way I have with all my former relationships."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Old boyfriends."  
  
"And Danny remember she didn't even go out on a date until three years after you died, and even then we had to force her," said Red.  
  
"Speaking of which, Rafe--?" began Gooz.  
  
"Way ahead of you. It came in the other box I brought," said Rafe, getting up.  
  
"What?" asked Jo.  
  
Rafe came back with film.  
  
"Jo's first date."  
  
"No. Rafe give me that!"  
  
"No."  
  
She chased Rafe around the house, but some how he managed to calm her down. And he showed it to everyone. From The men's faces when Jo is having her make over, to when Jo and Paul leave the restaurant. Soon after, everyone went back to Rafe's house, or went to their room.   
  
"Jo?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Where did you and that man go after your date?"  
  
"Same place you and Evelyn went after flyin' the plane after groudin' hours," mumbled Jo sleepily.  
  
"The parachute hangar?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. We watched the sunset and talked before that, though."  
  
"Did you ever see him again?"  
  
"Yeah, he's Harley's biological father. I saw him a while after that when I went back to test fly some planes, we repeated our date sort of, and the next month I was bein' hated by Evelyn because of everythin' I did. Evelyn hates me. Rafe says she doesn't, but I know."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for tellin' me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The following week Evelyn had her baby, a little girl, and they named her Samantha Molly. A few months later, Jo, Danny, and Rafe started to clean out the Walkers attic, they found many pictures, and things. Jo went down to begin making lunch, but Evelyn had all ready finished it.  
  
"Thanks Evelyn," said Jo.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Makin' lunch, I was about to come down here and make it. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I thought you would have said something."  
  
"No, Evelyn, I'm not as picky as you are about who cooks, or how you fold clothes or things like that. I just do it, to get it done."  
  
"Oh. I've been wondering, what were you going to say a couple of months ago, after the war story?"  
  
"You mean after you asked why they hadn't imprisoned me?"   
"Yes."  
  
"I was goin' to say. 'Oh? Well, I'm sorry things don't always work out your way.' I had the feeling you were angry they didn't."  
  
"No, I'm sorry for acting like that."  
  
"So am I. Friends?"   
Evelyn and Jo smiled.  
  
"Friends."  
  
And they were friends from then on. When Andy, Rafe, and Sam were nine months old, it was time for another test run, in Pearl Harbor. The nurses and the pilots both went, so Jo and Danny took all three of their children and Rafe and Evelyn took their two. They met up with the others in their old bunker, and that night they went to a boxing match. Yet again, Jo volunteered to be challenger.   
  
"Since when did they let old ladies be in the Army?" asked the boy.  
  
"However long you've been here."  
  
"What? I was talking about you."  
  
"I'm not old, I'm a General."  
  
Jo smiled as his jaw dropped. The bell rang and the fight began. It was a battle of the fists, and eventually Jo won, again. She collected her money and Danny, Jo, Harley, Andy, Rafe, and the men from their bunk went out for dinner.   
  
"Mommy? I don't want all of this," complained Harley.  
  
'She's three and she's all ready complaining."  
  
"Eat it, please," replied Jo.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"You always say that, an I always say the same thing, and that is...?"  
  
"There are people all around the world who don't have any food at all."  
  
"That's right."  
  
She sighed and finished her dinner. Someone tapped Jo's shoulder, she turned around and Danny looked at him.  
  
"Hey Paul, long time no see."  
  
"Yes, it has been a while. It's been three years I believe."  
  
"Yes, it has. Oh, Paul this is Danny, my husband, and our three children Harley, Rafe, and Andy."  
  
"Your husband?"   
"Yes my husband."  
  
His chest swelled up a bit, as to try to intimidate Danny. Danny stuck out his hand. Paul shook it, though reluctantly.  
  
"You don't seemed surprised upon meeting me."  
  
"Jo's told me about you."  
  
"Really? What did she tell you?"  
  
"Everything," said Jo.  
  
"Everything?" asked Paul in shock.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"The hangar."  
  
"Told him about both times."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you still live in Washington?"  
  
"No, we moved back to Tennessee."  
  
"Oh, well I'll be off then. I hope to see you later."  
  
"Good bye Paul."  
  
And he left.  
  
"You're so mean, Jo," said Red.  
  
"No I'm not. If I hadn't said anything, he would have thrown a punch."  
  
"True," said Gooz.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Does he know about--?" asked Danny.  
  
Jo shook her head.  
  
"I haven't seen him since our last date, three years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of the week went by without any excitement other than Jo and Danny taking the children up in the planes.  
  
"Harley, hop out, it's Andy's turn," said Jo.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is that all she ever says?" asked Gooz.  
  
"Just about."  
Jo took Andy up in the plane and landed a little while afterwards, grounding time.  
  
A/N: I know it's really uneventful, but I had a bad case of writer's block in this chapter. Please review!  
  



	8. They Just Keep Goin’ and Goin’ and Goin’...

There You'll Be  
Chapter 8  
They Just Keep Goin' and Goin' and Goin'.  
  
"Kids! Come in for dinner," Jo yelled over the noise coming from the corn field.  
  
"Do we have to?" complained Danny.  
  
"Yes! Now come inside or you can't play after dinner."  
  
All seven of them came out of the field, and into the house. It seemed they always came in order of age, Danny not included. First it was Harley, then Rafe, than Andy, then Stephen, then Nick, then Tim, and last but not least Danny.   
"Notice how I had children in girl boy girl boy order?" asked Jo.  
  
"Yeah. I have, first there's Harley, then Rafe, then Andrea, then Stephen, then Nicole, then Timothy. And I seem to be the last one out of that field every time."  
  
"Maybe it's because you're slow."  
  
He laughed, kissed her and they went inside. That night, after everything was cleared off the table and Jo watched the rest catch fireflies. Tim always brought her back a few. Danny came up to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm eight and a half months pregnant for the fifth time. I've had two sets of twins, and here comes another set. What do you think?" He laughed. "We have a family of eight, and soon to be a family of ten, if you don't include our many dogs."  
  
"We have only six dogs, one for each child."  
"And we'll soon have to get two more dogs."  
  
He laughed again.   
  
"True, true."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?   
  
"This is the last time, got that?"  
  
"Last time for what?"  
  
"I'm not having any more children after this. And we don't have anymore room."  
  
"We can always keep adding on."  
  
"No. This is it."  
  
"Does that mean even when the kids are visiting their god parents?"  
  
"Speakin', of godparents, who are the godparents of these kids gonna be?"  
  
"Um, Diana, and Zachary, and um, I don't know."  
  
"How about Ian?" asked Rafe, coming onto their porch.  
  
"No. I'm not having Ian stare at me while I attempt to keep my many children in line," said Jo.  
  
"He's missed you."  
  
"Tell him I'm married."  
  
"I have. He doesn't believe me."  
  
"Oh well his loss."  
  
Rafe laughed.  
  
"Who's Ian?" asked Danny.  
  
"An Irish guy who stalked me through the war."  
  
Danny and Rafe both laughed.  
  
"And we just about wet himself when he saw Jo in that dress. I remember one of the guys said, 'The devil is a beautiful woman in a red dress.' He kept repeating it over and over," said Rafe.  
  
Jo joined in laughing at that.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but Ian said 'I don't care, better to have her in my arms as the devil, and any other woman as an Angel."  
  
"Too bad I didn't hear him, I would have killed him."  
  
"Oh, Jo, don't be so hard on him, he hadn't seen a woman in a while."  
  
"Those are called nurses."  
  
"Evelyn would kill you if she heard you say that."  
  
"She'd have to catch--"  
  
"Catch what?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Oh God--" said Danny.  
  
"Language please," said Jo.  
  
"Okay, fine. Oh shoot. I know that look. She's havin' the baby. Rafe, can you call Earl, Tony, and Sandra, I'll call Gooz, Red and Doolittle," said Danny, helping Jo into the car.  
  
"I'll stay here with the kids, they'll be all right," said Rafe.   
  
All the kids waved their mother and father good bye and Rafe went into the house and called Earl, Tony and Sandra. When Jo and Danny got into the hospital, Danny called the others and Jo went and sat in her room.  
  
"Back again Misses Walker?" joked the doctor.  
  
"Y'know, this time around, I think it'll be the worst," said Jo, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm still conscious! The other times I was knocked out!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"Like hell it won't, I've heard Evelyn scream when she had her children."  
  
"Just relax."  
  
Jo laid back and breathed. She did this for a very, very, very long time. Until, the babies were finally coming, she screamed. After a while longer, she could rest. She held her newest set of twins. Joshua Daniel and Antonia Margaret. Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, Martha, Earl, Tony, Barbara, Red, Jennifer, Gooz, Lauren, and all the children came in. Jo took deep breaths.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gooz.  
  
"I was conscious this time." They all laughed. "It's not funny, I'm serious."   
  
The years went by and their children grew, and now, Harley was fourteen and was a rebel.  
  
"I'm leavin'!" she called.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" asked Jo.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Don't give me that! I've used them all. I won't ask you again."  
  
Harley sighed.  
  
"To the fair."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"My friends."  
  
"What friends?" asked Little Rafe, passing them.  
  
"Rafe hush up," said Jo.  
  
"They're all your children," called Danny.  
  
"Shut up, Danny."  
  
"Mom, can I go?"  
  
"Don't do anythin' Evelyn wouldn't do."  
  
"Why Aunt Evelyn?"  
  
"Because I'm not a good example, and neither was your father or uncle. Be back by nine, we're leaving early tomorrow."  
  
"Why do we have to go to Hawaii?"  
  
"Because we haven't been in years. Don't argue, or I'll pack a pink frilly dress for you and force you to wear it on the beach."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"She would, Har, don't try her."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back."  
  
Harley hugged her mother and she left. Jo sighed and went into the living room.  
  
"She's exactly like you," said Danny  
  
"Not really. My Ma always knew where I was."  
  
"And where was that?"  
  
"With you and Rafe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about after we left?"   
"I didn't really go out much. I mean I did go to the fair and stuff, but that was it."  
  
"You wanna go to the fair?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"No, Harley will think we're spyin' on her."  
  
"Then we'll ignore her."  
  
"I'm not goin' to ignore my daughter."  
  
"Then we'll just stay away from her, it's no big deal."  
  
Jo sighed.  
  
"Fine. Kids! Come on!"  
  
They all ran down the stairs and they walked to the fair grounds. They rode the Ferris wheel, and ate cotton candy and at about eight thirty, they got tired and went back to the house. The kids got showers and went to bed, while Jo finished packing for Hawaii. At 9:02, the front door opened and closed. Harley came into her parent's room.  
  
"Har? Are you okay?" asked Jo.  
  
Harley hugged her mother, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Billy said that I don't deserve him if I won't sleep with him in the back of his truck."  
  
"He's a liar. He and his family can't even match up to come even close to deservin' to lick your shoes. What happened?"  
  
"I told him no, and he said I didn't have any choice, and he wouldn't let me out of the truck, and I kicked him where it would really hurt, and I got out of the car, and walked home, that's why I'm late."  
  
"By two minutes, if it were more, I'd be mad. But I'm proud of you."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because you're exactly like her. She was worried you'd act like someone else," said Danny, from the bathroom.  
  
"Shut up and finish brushin' your teeth," said Jo.  
  
Harley laughed.  
  
"Remember, no one can force you to do anything you don't want, although hygiene isn't included in that."  
  
"Shoot. You had to catch yourself there, didn't you Mom?"  
  
"Yup. Go to bed."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You set yourself up, Jo," said Danny.  
  
"Okay, you can't be forced by anyone, but your parents, boss and commandin' officer. And at the moment Danny and I are all three. Go to bed."  
  
Harley went to her room and fell asleep. Jo slept up until ten minutes before it was time to go. Danny had the everything ready before he woke up Jo. She looked at the clock and shot out of bed.  
  
"Danny! I've got ten minutes to get ready! That's not possible! I can't do that! We've got to call the taxi, get the kids breakfast! Get them ready--"  
  
"Jo! It's all done, we're only waitin' for you," said Danny.  
  
"Oh, well then, I'll get ready."  
  
Jo put on her old white shirt, green pants and dog tags, and got ready for that day. When she was ready they got into the taxis and they went off to the train station to take them out West. When they got to California, Jo changed into her old hula dress, and they boarded the plane for Hawaii. When they got there, they went into their old bunk. Josh crawled under Danny's old bed.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? What's this?" he asked, handing Danny a letter.  
  
"It's the letter I wrote to your mother tellin' her I loved her. I wrote it the night before I proposed to her."  
  
"Oh yeah, the day before the Doolittle Raid, after which we all thought you were dead," said Jo  
  
"Yup, that would be it."  
  
"Jo! Danny! Long time no see."  
  
"Colonel Doolittle!" said Jo, hugging him.  
  
"Colonel Walker and General Walker! How are you?"  
  
"Great!"  
"Uncle Doolittle!" said the kids  
  
He gave them all hugs and presents. Harley got a picture of Jo and Danny on their honeymoon, having a water fight with Rafe, Gooz, and Red and a grass skirt, the boys got toy planes, and the rest of the girls got grass skirts along with pictures of themselves as babies, in a different frame. The frames had shells on them, one for every time they'd been to Hawaii, and for them to add onto.  
  
"You're in that dress again."  
  
"I know. I'm not going on any dates this time, though."   
  
Harley stared open mouthed.  
  
"You went on a date?" she said in wonder.  
  
"Yes! I'm shocked that you're shocked at that."  
  
"I got it on tape!" said Gooz.  
  
"Oh no! You didn't bring it!"  
  
"Of course I didn't!" Jo looked relieved "Red did!"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"No."   
  
"Gooz, do you want to live to see tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then give me it to me."  
  
"No, I think your kids might be interested in your date."  
  
Jo sighed, and took her clothes into the bathroom, coming out in her usual attire, white shirt, green pants, and dog tags. Jo put her hair up.  
  
"I'm goin' to see if Miller's still here and if he still fights, I think the girls and I might go shopping."  
  
"Now?" asked Evelyn, coming in with Rafe.  
  
'No not now. After I kick some rookie butt."  
  
"No more fighting."  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness," said Jo, bowing.  
  
Evelyn playfully pushed her.  
  
"Come on, you've never seen me fight. I've never gotten anything more than a bruise."  
  
Evelyn sighed and they all stepped aboard the USS Arkansas, where they were having the fight. Corporal Miller was sitting on the side, watching. Jo snuck up behind him.  
  
"Not fighting today?" she asked.  
  
"Hey! How are you?"   
'Great, I'm here with my large family. I'm in the mood for some fresh rookie blood. How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing great. I think that Petty Officer Jones is about to punch that guy out, he's won against everyone so far. This is his first match tonight, though. He's getting pretty cocky, someone needs to beat him."  
  
As Miller had predicted, the other guy went down and Jones raised his arms in triumph.  
  
"Any challengers?"  
  
"And that someone will be me," whispered Jo, stepping into the ring.   
  
Miller handed her his gloves.   
  
"An old lady?" asked Jones.  
  
The bell rang. She punched him hard, making his nose bleed.  
  
"I'm not old."  
  
He punched at her head, she dodged it.  
  
"Go Mom! Come on! Get him!" yelled Harley.   
  
Rafe Jr., Andy, Stephen, Nic, Tim, Josh and Tony were yelling, "Go Mommy! Go!"  
  
"Mom? You're a mom?" asked Jones.  
  
"Of eight."  
  
"Eight?"  
  
She hit him in the right cheek and the stomach.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What... rank?" he breathed, punching her in the stomach.  
  
She hit his stomach, then continually punched his face.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
Then she punched him right in between the eyes and he fell backward. Rafe collected his sister's money, and handed it to her after she handed Miller's gloves back to him.  
  
"Great job, Walker."  
  
"Thanks Miller."  
  
Then they all went out to dinner.  
  
"You were great Mom! That was so terrific," said Harley.  
  
"And the best part of it is telling them my rank, right at the end before I knock 'em out. And the look on their face when they realize a woman just beat them up."  
  
"Jo?"   
  
Jo turned around.  
  
"Paul."  
  
"Hi, Jo. How are you? You look great. You look like you've just been in a fight."  
  
"Hey. I'm okay. And I have, I was fighting on the USS Arkansas."  
  
"Fighting again? Aren't you getting too old for that?"  
  
"Old? Me? Old? Never! I take that as an insult."  
  
"You should have seen her, Mister. She kicked that Petty Officer's butt!" said Stephen.  
  
"It was great. We were yellin' 'Go Mommy' and the guy says, 'Mom? You're a mom?' and she says, 'Yup'," said Andy, excitedly.  
  
"Are all of them yours?" asked Paul  
  
"Yup," said Jo.  
  
She smiled at his stunned face.  
  
"Still married?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
'Just askin'. Good to see you again. Bye."  
  
"Good bye, Paul."  
  
And he left.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Harley.  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mommy? Is he dat guy you dated dat one time when Uncwe Gooz said he got it on tape?" asked Nic.  
  
"Yes, honey, it is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It was gweat de way you punched out dat guy tonight Mommy," said Tim.  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Tim."  
  
That night, after the movie of Jo's date, Danny whispered in Jo's ear.  
  
"Jo, you have to tell her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harley."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Paul."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's her father."  
  
"No you're her father, you helped me raise her, not him."  
  
"But Jo, she needs to know."  
  
Jo sighed.   
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow, we'll go shopping and I'll tell her."  
  
The next day, Jo got Harley up and took her shopping. At lunch, they Jo sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?"  
  
"Har, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you remember Danny and my wedding?"  
  
"Sort of, I just thought you two had had me before you got married."  
  
"Well, I had you before I was married. But, Danny isn't your biological father."  
  
"What?"  
  
'Um... well, do you remember that guy from the restaurant the other night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's your father."  
  
"Did you...? After that date?"  
  
"No, it was the second date we had, six months later. Both times we ended up together-- well you get the picture."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"At the Pizza Palace?"  
  
"No, here in Hawaii. We were together on the Army Base, in the parachute hangar, don't tell anyone. Okay?"  
  
"Why did you tell me now?"  
  
"Danny thought you were ready. I never wanted to tell you. I mean, Danny Junior, your cousin, his real father is Danny, your father, but he acknowledges Rafe as his dad, because Rafe and Evelyn raised him. So what are you thinking?"  
  
"I now realized that the guy from the restaurant is a jerk. I saw him tryin' to look down your shirt, and how he looked at Daddy, with hatred. I don't like him much."  
  
"His name is Paul, he doesn't know about you being his daughter, and he's just jealous of Danny. No need to worry, I don't love him. I love your father, and I love you and your brothers and sisters."  
  
"I love you too Mom."  
  
When they went back to the base. Danny was sitting on a sofa, talking to Rafe, Red Earl, Tony, and Gooz, who were sitting across from him.   
  
"What are ya'll doin'?" asked Jo.  
  
"Nothin'," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Uh oh, should I leave?" asked Harley.  
  
"Most likely. Go hang out at the beach," said Jo.  
  
Harley nodded and went into the bathroom, changed and left. Jo looked at the guys.  
  
"What?" asked Red.  
  
"You six are the worst liars in the world. Now tell me what were y'all talking about?"  
  
"Just tellin' Danny about the war," said Gooz.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You bein' obsessed with Danny throughout the entire war."  
  
"Shut up. I wasn't obsessed, I was depressed, so naturally, everything would make me think of Danny."  
  
"You wouldn't shut up about him."  
  
Jo blushed and followed her daughter to the beach. The years went by, and sooner, rather than later, Jo and Danny were really old. They were still living in Shelby, Tennessee, at the ages of eighty four, and eighty five. It was Thanksgiving, and they had all of their children, and grandchildren at their house. Their eight children grinned at dinner.  
  
"What's that look for, Harley Gabrielle?" asked Jo.  
  
"We have a present for you two," she said.  
  
She passed down two boxes to them. Jo and Danny opened them. Inside was an old hula shirt, and a plane ticket. Inside Danny's was an old, yellow hula shirt, and a plane ticket.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Jo.  
  
"What's next month?"  
  
"The sixtieth anniversary of Pearl Harbor, and you two, and Uncle Rafe have been invited as guests of honor, and you are expected to be there," said "Little" Rafe, although he wasn't little anymore.  
  
Jo and Danny were so surprised. They hugged their children, grandchildren and children- in- law. The next month the two old war veterans put on their hula shirts and flew to Hawaii, a place they hadn't been in decades. They met up with their old friends and they talked for a very long time, and then they went to a banquet. The next day, they went to the memorial service for all those who had died. Jo, Danny and Rafe walked up together, and put a flower in the water, in remembrance of their friends who had died. That next year, Jo, and Danny died, together, of old age. 


End file.
